


Family

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito is a wasted thug lol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Discrimination, Drugs, Family Drama, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salty bitch, Slow Burn, Totally opposite Akihito, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance. - George Bernard Shaw





	1. The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Bad/weird idea. No regrets though. Sorry not really sorry. Expect some recycled names. I'm not good in naming...names?
> 
> Mind the TAGS! Enjoy! *I hope*

_"You're a disgrace in this family! As long as you're here this family is nothing but a laughing stock! Nothing but a trash! Now get out! Get the fucking out! Get out and don't ever come back! You do not belong here! GET OUT!!!"_

\---

"What a fucking way to wake up," Akihito felt the headache but instead of staying on the bed, he stood up. His surrounding was spinning as he took his step towards the bathroom however, despite of the heaviness on his head, he noticed that he was not on his room. He may be living better than he used to be but his ceiling does not have a chandelier. His wall was not fucking white, the floor was carpeted not like his tiled one, and he was so sure that he was living alone.

And there was someone sleeping on the bed where he came from.

"What just happened last night?!" He asked when suddenly his knees gave out, landing on the soft floor. Akihito was concentrating on his head when he woke up but now that it got quite better, he felt the soreness on his back. A kind of pain he never felt before. "Hell--"

He took his time to see what it was but when he pulled his fingers out from his ass, he shivered with fear.

"No. No. This is not happening," Trying to remember what happened last night, he ran to the bathroom scared of what it may become. His reflection on the mirror was a different horror compare to what he found out from his entrance. He could not even recognize his own body anymore. Marks and bruises were all over his skin, some were still red while the others started to get heal. A total sign of surrender from his perception. But Akihito was not the kind of man that would surrender his body just to anyone. He knew his position to the society and being the lowest, an Omega where everyone see as a human toilet, he would not bring any shame to his own self even if everybody already does.

Crying would not help his situation, so, Akihito went under the shower and started cleaning himself. It may be his first but Akihito did his best in clearing out the white fluid out of his hole.

 _"What the--"_ The amount of semen he cleaned out disgusted him to the point he nearly hurt himself in the process. He was careless but what done was done and he understand it well that he cannot change it anymore. He maybe ended up hating himself for giving in to the pleasure that took over his body last night, that he forgot it all, but he would face the consequences if there was one like getting pregnant and shit. But still, he hated it.

"Fuck!"

The headache remained minimal but it hurt trying to remember. He kept on trying yet there was nothing. It also irritated him not even knowing the man on the bed. Akihito was not the careless one to just sleep with anyone because he feel like it. He give a damn to who he sleep with. So why would he sleep with someone he doesn't know. He was also a man to start with! He's straight as far as he could remember. He was not that desperate to be with another one.

"Just who the fuck are you?" Akihito asked letting the water from the shower wash away the evidence of his carelessness. A proof he really wanted to get rid off.

"You could've asked me, you know," A voice from behind startled Akihito cutting off the thoughts that were running wildly inside his head.

Handsome? No, not enough. Gorgeous? Close? Perfect? Yes! The man infront of him was perfect! The man who invited himself and joined Akihito under the shower was perfect. The only word that he could use to describe the man. Maybe even beyond.

Nevertheless, he was taken back by the sudden appearance of the man but it was not the only reason why he couldn't say anything.

_Prime Alpha._

The first prime he ever saw. The man was a rare breed of Alpha and his aura was enough for him to be on his knees and beg him to fuck him. But no. He would not repeat his mistakes. Akihito was firm on his resolve and he would not let the man touch his body again. He would push the man off and he's going to escape and he would never see the man again.

Yet, as the man push himself closer, his control over his physique was getting hard. He felt his bottom become slippery, confused of course as he already cleaned them thoroughly earlier. His mind was being filled with memories of pleasure he was so sure he experienced last night. His skin became hot just being stared by the eyes that never left him. The eyes that captured him the moment he looked at them. Alluring and full of desire. And his scent, his fucking scent, that he believed could make him cum by just lingering around him.

Akihito was losing it, totally. The plan he had was far gone that he could not even move a muscle away from the Alpha. Mind drifted towards the man as memories of last night finally remembered. The stranger's smell brought them all back. Memories came back of Akihito taking the stairs to the VIP lounge of the bar that was under his turf, walking to one of the rooms where, for the first time, he would be meeting one his suppliers, then hell loose, he suddenly went into heat as soon as he closed the door joining the man he believed his supplier.

The same man who he's with under the cold shower. The very same man who was not yet doing anything but already made Akihito into full heat. The same kind of heat that no alpha, ordinary or prime, could ever resist.

And before Akihito knew it, he was guiding the man as he pressed himself closer, ready to be taken again.

\---

It was already noon but Akihito was still in bed trying to scold himself for acting like a lustful omega as he educe what happened with the prime alpha he 'met' three weeks ago. Three weeks and his body could still remember the way it was caressed. The way it writhed under the toned and lean body of the man he described as perfect. He could not fully blame himself because not only he was in heat but the man was very good on it. So good that Akihito increased his drug intake to bring his sex drive into back normal.

Girls he used to play with could no longer statisfy him thus, he resorted to his last option. Drugs.

He was already drug dependent as far as he could remember but he increased his intake just to make himself 'normal' again. Funny enough that his breakfast and lunch was a smoke from his tube of pot. Bliss and appeased hunger.

An hour later and Akihito was still in bed, smoking while giving himself a hand to self-satisfaction.

\---

"Aki-chan," His man called as Akihito was busy himself collecting and counting the money from his pawns. Money from drug distribution and other transactions.

"What?" A cancer stick on his lips, Akihito faced his man who as if seen something out of this world.

"The man came back, again!" He started, a little agitated.

"So what?"

"Aki-chan! Please do something! He's scaring the shit out of me already! Black suit and tie, earpiece? That man is not an ordinary man, Aki-chan! Meet him already!"

"Don't wanna sounds dangerous,"

"Aki-chan! He knew this place and what if he tell us off to the police?! He may not look he's with them but he 'got' the look! Please Aki-chan!"

Eyeing his man, he was sweating a lot a clear sign that he was truly intimidated of that man's appearance. They maybe a small group of people who's into the 'business', some looked 'normal' and ordinary but some of them were scary enough for 'good' people, and his man to be terrified meant that the man who kept on 'visiting' them was not someone he should not be ignoring for a long time.

Akihito doesn't want to be caught yet by the police or by the people he's competiting with in the underground world. He was just starting his own name. His name that he started to come into liking.

Counting the final stack of money on the table, Akihito decided to face the man.

\---

It was cold afternoon on the docks but Akihito paid no mind. The cigarette on his hand was enough for him to be kept warm together with his usual clothes, ripped jeans and long sleeves. Less than others but enough.

"Did I make you wait long, Takaba-san?"

Akihito was alarmed by the sudden intrusion but he did not show it to his expression. He's too used to this kind of situation anyway. Secret meetings with shady people on a daily basis.

"Not really, the sunset is nice so time is not really that concerning." Akihito said.

"Thank you for agreeing with this meeting, Takaba-san. I'm Kazuhiko Sato. You may call me Sato." The man, wearing a black suit roughly on his 50s truly kind of intimidating with his aura, bowed to Akihito confusing the latter.

"Stop with the formalities, Old Man. You're seriously creeping me out already. No need to bow to a brat like me."

Well true enough, the man who kept giving Akihito respect the moment they had met was enough for Akihito to feel creepy. The man who was clearly a man of importance bowed to a street brat like him. Specifically to a 19-year old 'kid', drug distributor and dealers of kinds, trouble magnet, no-goal in life, omega like Akihito. Yes, he was 19 and he has already his one foot on his own grave. Living the life to the fullest.

"So, what do I really owe this pleasure of meeting you? Old man?" He asked when Akihito noticed the man got quiet all of a sudden staring intensely at him.

"It must have been hard for you, Takaba-san--" The man started but,

"Will you stop calling me that?! Just call me whatever you want. Just fucking stop that," Akihito threw the cigarette butt on the ground and started to lit another one as soon as he disposed it. "Just tell me what do you want from me already. I'm sure we don't have all the time, do we?"

"Okay then, Akihito-san,"

_"This man! Really!"_

"The Asami Family wants to meet you." Direct to the point.

"The what?!?"

_"Did I heard it right?! The 'Family'?!"_

"The Asami Family, Akihito-san. They've been keeping an eye on you for the past few months and they are eager to meet you."

"Why?! Why would they want to meet _me_?"

_"Why would the elite family, Alphas of the society, top of the food chain and ruler of the underground world want to meet me? Did I do something wrong? What the hell?"_

"You've been making a name recently and Asami Ryuuji wants to meet you in person."

"The head himself? Fuck, if it's a joke, it's not funny, Old man. Why would the top dogs would want anything from a small fly like me? Surely I've been making a noise recently but it's not loud enough for them to hear. The family you're saying want to meet me does not even go in public themselves. I can't even say I know the members given that we are in the same business."

"I'm sorry, Akihito-san but if you want answers, I'm afraid you have to ask him yourself. I was solely ordered to give you an invitation to the Asami Estate this coming Saturday, that's all."

"Will I be killed?"

Surprised by the sudden question, the Old man said, "No, Akihito-san. I assure you, nothing bad will happen to you. They simply want to meet you. No worries, I will be also there waiting for you."

"I barely know you so why would I trust you?"

"You're right, Akihito-san. You barely know me."

Akihito felt some kind of guilt when he heard the tone the man used. It was sincere yet full of sadness. He was not supposed to be swayed by something like that but Akihito truly felt guilty. Something he rarely feel these days.

"Okay, fine! I'll go."

"That would be a good news then, Akihito-san. We will be waiting for you. We will pick you up by six in the afternoon. Will that be okay?" The man suddenly sounded enthusiastic after hearing Akihito's confirmation. It also showed on his expression.

_"You're easy to read, Old man."_

"Sure, I've got nothing to do anyway."

With a pleasant goodbye, Akihito walked away from the man who was waving at him with a satisfied smile on his face.

\---

"This was a bad idea," Akihito whispered to himself as soon as he stepped into the manor of the family who invited him for a dinner. "Bad, bad idea."

"We don't know that yet. This way Akihito-san," True to his words, the man who met him greeted him when he arrived at the said estate.

"Alpha..."

"Hmmmn?"

"This is a den for Alphas...."

The man gave out a couple of laugh when he saw how curious the young man was. Or rather how anxious he was.

"Den would not be an appropriate word, Akihito-san. But, yes. Most of the employees of this estate are all alphas. The Asami Family is very strict with their rules and they believe that Alphas have more dignity than the two other kinds. No offense, Akihito-san."

"None taken. But you do realize that I may not leave this place alive, right Sato-san? You're an alpha yourself so I think you noticed what I've already done here." He knew he doesn't smell strong compare to other omegas but in place where Alphas gathered, he knew he'll cause a little disturbance to their 'peaceful' habitat.

"No worries, Akihito-san. You're safe. No one will attack you just because you're an Omega. No one will even try to. People hired on this place are different from what you've encountered on the outside. I'm betting my life on this one."

"Really, huh."

The long walk finally ended when they'd reached an elegant giant door. Perfectly carved designs that was surely expensive.

Sato knocked twice before opening them with great effort. Akihito may realized it late but he believed that Sato was not just a messenger but a butler, or secretary perhaps? His poise, movements were too calculated too much for the ordinary.

Questions ran into his head as to why he was invited again but failed to get them. Asking the head himself was the only way now for him.

The door lead them into a spacious room, a hall. A dining hall Akihito only had seen on the tv. A long table topped with white expensive silk, arranged flowers on the middle, clearly imported from foreign countries, grand chandeliers hanging from the ceilings that were so high and paintings, paintings that were supposed to be on museums.

_"Am I still even in Japan?! This place is fucking surreal."_

"Akihito-san," Called by Sato who were waiting for him at the end of the table.

Clearing his throat he continued, "Please meet the family head, Asami Ryuujin and his younger brother, Asami Rui."

A cold shiver ran down from his spine.

Akihito started to have headaches but ignored them. The resemblance may too high but he can't take his eyes off from the man sitting on the end. He can't take his eyes off from his golden eyes that look familiar. Way too familiar that Akihito was trying to recall if the man he's facing was the same man he met three weeks ago. The same golden eyes that pierced him while being drown with pleasure he can't refuse.

_"This fucking can't be. That man...he is not from this house, is he? He's not him, is he? Or did they found out what we did... What I did? Prime Alphas cannot be with some pathetic Omegas...Are they going to eliminate the evidence?!"_

Due to his panic, Akihito took a step back wanting to run away from the two men who made him remembered his weaknesses but before he could take another step, he was pulled into an embrace by none other than the head himself.

Obviously towering him with the man's height, Akihito tried to escape from Ryuujin's arms but failed to do so. He was hugging him so tight making him out of breath.

"What--let go of me!!! I said let go!" With his last ounce of energy, he pushed the man away.

"I don't care if you're calling the shots here, but damn! Don't go hugging people!"

Akihito tried to calm himself from what just happened and he was getting there when Ryuujin ruined it all again.

"I'm sorry, Takaba Akihito. I didn't mean to... I suddenly lost it and by the time I realized it, I was embracing you." The man named Asami Ryujin, probably on his 50s explained as he compose himself.

"Really!" His voice nearly cracked due to the man's voice, shaking something inside him. He can't tell what it was but there was something.

Akihito was staring at the older man when another wave of emotion flooded him. Not because of the sudden gesture but because of the scent that reached his body. An amore that was too familiar to him, the one he couldn't forget even three weeks of not even being surrounded of it. And it all came from the man that walked in to their little gathering.

"Sorry for being late." The man greeted them giving the other Asamis gestures of respect.

_"What the fuck is he doing here? So I'm correct...he's an Asami? Oh fuck, what I have done?!"_

The scent of the just arrived man surrounded Akihito filling his void personality with eager possession. The young man felt it just like the times they've shared weeks ago. He nearly lost his control, luckily, there were things to be considered and he didn't. It was the Prime Alpha that took his virginity together with half of himself.

It was the man standing right in front of him looking surprised as he was. A small world of nothing but suprises.

"Fuck."

"Forgive him for being late, Akihito."

_"What? Akihito? Calling my name casually?"_

"Now that we are complete, finally, I won't be delaying it anymore. On behalf of the Asami Family, I'm giving you, together with my younger brother and this tardy man, our warmest welcome," Ryuujin broke the silence extending his arms to him. He looked so pleased and happy it reflected on his face. A kind of one that looked scary because it was coming from the head of the most wealthiest and dangerous family in Japan. And what came next, scared the shit out of him.

"Welcome home, Akihito, my youngest son."

_A bad idea after all._

 


	2. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very hesitant to post this chapter and I don't know why. -_-
> 
> Drama ahead.
> 
> Usual warnings. Enjoy! Mind the tags though.

_"The name's Ryuichi,"_ The Prime Alpha whispered savoring Akihito, pounding him under the shower, thrusting like they're running out of time. Tasting every bit of him like what he did the night before. The Prime came a couple of times already, Akihito on his fourth, but he couldn't just get enough, they couldn't just get enough. They kept on doing it until they were both sated. Although it took a lot of time and strength. Addicted was not even close to describe how they had been.

The pheromones Akihito released drove Ryuichi crazy, losing control over his usual calm and compose self. His first time giving in to the sweet, alluring, seductive smell the Omega was emitting. He had encountered a lot of Omega's scent and it was the first time that he lost control. It was his first time to feel what he had felt. The moment he smelled him, the natural instinct of an Alpha kicked in, forgetting everything that was logical. Ryuichi wanted him, under him, inside him. To cage him at that moment was not enough and will never be. He became possessive of someone he just met, or so he thought.

Akihito on the other hand was experiencing his first time being hold and caressed in different ways. He wanted to be filled with something the Alpha continued to give, physically and emotionally. He went on full heat as soon as Ryuichi came to his personal space. He fought mentally but he was betrayed by his instincts. Akihito's physical body craved the man even without knowing him. He wanted the Alpha to devour him at that very moment, to ride him, drive him to insanity, filling his insides with his hot semen. Impregnated even. The Omega wanted his body to be embraced, to be wrapped with the Alpha's strong arms. Akihito wanted the man's pheromones to be one with his. And he did, and continue to do it until the dawn of the second day.

"Fuck," Akihito cursed when he felt how sore his body was. "Everything fucking hurts!" He couldn't move his body because every time he do, the pain immediately kicked in resulting him to be immobile. Although, half of it was because of the arm that was keeping him.

Akihito calmed himself down and collected his thoughts about the things that happened on the past two days. Although all they did was fuck. He can't remember if they actually 'talk' because he could only recall the fucking part and falling asleep, the rest, was there even 'the rest'? None at all. _"At least, I know his name?"_ Not enough. He took many from him but he only got his name. However, even though it was his lost, Akihito still has his pride. _"We're not mated, so there's nothing to bind us."_ As much as the pleasure ate his system completely, he still managed to keep the man from biting his nape. He was not that cheap to give 'everything' for just one meeting.

Prime Alphas were known to be territorial, extreme at that. They would keep their Omegas at their side at any cost and Akihito knew he had done something that crushed the man's pride. Akihito was not someone anyone could bind. Not yet. He was not someone to be kept in the closet just because he was an Omega. And he was not giving that chance to the man that was peacefully beside him. Prime Alpha or not, he would not let himself to be anybody's.

Fatigue started to overcome his system and before it could swallow him whole, he pushed the arm on his body and forced his limbs to move. Started to walk away from the scene, the place and the man that took many firsts from him.

\---

"What?" _What did you fucking say?_ "Youngest son?"

"Yes, Akihito," Ryuujin answered not noticing the shock expression of his first born behind him. "You are my son, my second."

"Are you fucking out of your mind?! How can I be your son? The fuck??!" He asked not believing what he has been told. _"There's no way. THERE'S NO WAY!"_

At 'normal' situation, Akihito would not be that surprised at the man's revelation but with the man behind him, it was making everything complicated.

 _"I slept with my brother?!"_ Akihito looked at Ryuichi who was now back to his compose self but eyes still kept on staring at him. Unreadable for the current situation. _"Wait. He didn't mention him being the first son. So, he's not really my brother right? Right?!"_ He was being in denial but he knew better. The Asami Family has only one heir. Now, there's two of them. And they had sex, nearly mated.

"No I'm not. I'm done giving patience to your mother and I'll claim my rights now, Akihito. 17 years was too long for being lenient and I'm done being that!." Ryuujin exclaimed with a hint of anger on his voice. The aura of the man lingered to the whole place making everyone at the edge.

"What my mother has to do with this?" The mentioned of his mother shut the questions running inside him. The mention of her brought something cold from his core. Akihito never thought his mother would still hunt him, well in other aspect she still has, when he thought he finally _escaped_ her. His beloved mother that wanted him dead. A _typical_ kind of motherly love he grew up with. "If you're just working with her for this joke you nearly got me. Tell her that I'm good as dead so stop bothering me already." His voice became cold even being noticed by the three Alphas. Akihito's expression darkened also bringing out his foul mood. He really doesn't want anything related to her.

"I would've slap you by thinking we're working together but I wouldn't do that to you, Akihito," Ryuujin started to walk towards his hand, coping his face with his warm hands. "But no, we're not together and will never be. She's out of my life and so does she to you."

Akihito didn't escape the gesture wanting to remove the older man's hand as soon as he held him but when he felt a familiar warmth from them, instead of shoving them he leaned at them. Closed eyes, he felt something nostalgia at the presence of the old man. It was not memories but some kind of feeling of being held by those hands. Being loved, melting his cold heart. A kind of feeling he never thought he would feel again.

"Your mother took you away from us when you were just two years old. Even with my power back then, I couldn't come to you. To her at the past, we were powerless. Ashamed, why I didn't do anything. Seeing you here now and with your tone, you would know why I couldn't," The family head explained, hugging his son tightly. Patting his back as silence surrounded the young man. "Now that you're no longer under her care, I will do my responsibility I couldn't for 17 years. So, please Akihito. Come home."

"For someone who's rumored to be fearless and deadly, you say pretty words." It was not a compliment but a sarcastic response to the older man. Akihito knew his mother well but, "However, I think you're late for that."

"There's no use in doing it now. I'm too old for your care. I have my own life now and you can't suddenly butt in saying you're my father."

The rest of them were not surprised at what the youngest son said but still, it had its impact.

"You're stubborn and I know where you get that from. However, I'm not accepting anything other than your approval of being my son, Akihito. I don't know what your mother said to you but you're my son and you're not going to deny it. You're an Asami and I will make you sure that you'll carry your rightful name."

Akihito pushed the man once more nearly falling to the floor. "You're four years late, Asami Ryuujin," With a final look, Akihito said before walking himself out of the hall. "You'll know whether I'll accept it or not and I hope you wouldn't do something that will make my answer unfavorable for you. Goodbye."

Sato, Rui and Ryuichi just watched the young man exited the room not saying anything that could stop him. They knew very well that his words were not just empty but a threat. Pushing themselves on him could only result an opposite action the family wouldn't like.

"He'll back," Ryuujin broke the silence that lingered too long. "Sato, prepare his room and his needs. He will come back."

"Considered it done, Ryuujin-sama."

"Rui get the papers done. For this family, we will make everything right."

With that, Ryuujin went out of the room with a pleased mood.

\---

"Did you know?"

Asami Ryuichi was walking towards his ride when a voice halted him. When he turned to see to whom it was coming from, he couldn't say that he's not surprised.

Akihito was leaning into a wall, puffing his lungs with a smoke. If it was a normal cigarette, Ryuichi could not say so. It didn't smelled ordinary.

"Want some?" Akihito offered the rolled stick to man who was quite staring at them.

"No, thank you."

"So, did you know?" He asked again. Leaning now to Asami's car blocking the door. He clearly not letting him escape although it was Akihito who wanted out of the situation three weeks ago. He wanted answers after all.

Asami himself pulled out his Dunfills, then leaned down to Akihito's for a spark. The young man stayed still lighting the cigarette from his.

"I didn't," Finally answering after a couple of minutes. "If I did, I wouldn't lay my hands on you."

"Fucking Alpha, " He cursed not looking at the man. "The way you thrusted on me tells me that whether you knew it or not you would still do the same. You wanted us to be mated." A dry laugh. "You tried many times biting my nape, so here's my question for you, _Nii-san_ ,"

"If you happen to be successful at those attempts, making me yours, then with this situation we currently in, would you still consider me as your mate?"

Asami remained silence for a minute, lost in thoughts while savoring the nicotine on his hand before giving the answer he knew Akihito anxiously waiting to hear.

Finishing his stick, Asami leaned down again suddenly giving a peck on Akihito's neck before whispering to his ears, "You should've let me bit you last time and this _Nii-san_ of yours will be spreading you right here right now, pounding you to your heart's content."

With that Asami carefully pulled Akihito removing him from blocking the car's entrance. Another minute came by and both of them were breathless inside.

\---

Akihito noticed the familiar building outside the window therefore, he collected his clothes, thankfully not ripped, scattered on the car's floor. He was naked but not cold given the air condition blasted to him.

He removed himself from Asami's lap not minding how he soiled his pants. _"It's his cum anyway."_ They had just finished two rounds of steamy sex on the latter's car, soiling the polished interior. Well, who could blame them, three weeks of having none of it made them thirsty of each other. Expected from compatibility.

Finally dressed, he turned to the man that was silently smoking his nth Dunhill, "Drop me off the corner. I'll be walking from there."

"You still didn't let me bite you." A little annoyance on his voice.

"Don't wanna. Please consider the fact that we're brothers and my decision that I don't want to." He flatly replied.

"But you didn't say no, _Ototou_. You kissed me back remember so I assume that it's alright now."

"It's a taboo _Nii-san._ And I'm just fucking horny after all that shit that's why I fucking spread my legs, again, to you. Still not enough?"

"No, you knew that well. Also, that's what I failed to understand, why not?"

"Pfft. Imagine your father finding out his oldest fucking his new found son right behind his back."

Asami Ryuichi let out a chuckle, amused at his younger brother. "I can imagine."

"Now remember that and stop asking why. I'm getting off here. Thanks for the ride, _Nii-san._ "

Asami Ryuichi pulled out another stick from his pocket as he watch his younger brother ran away from him.

Unfortunately, they're brothers but it was not what disappointed Ryuichi. It was the fact that Akihito, regardless of their blood relation, doesn't want him to be his mate when it was clear as the morning sky that they're prefect for each other. Compatible not only by bodies but also with mind and soul. Yes, brothers they were but Ryuichi knew the young man has something for him, yet, Akihito chose to let go.

Bloodline be damned. 


	3. The Empty Bed

Asami woke up with a cold bed. Too cold for his taste. He remembered before falling asleep that there was a young man under him. Beautiful and sexy, sleeping soundly within his reach. He remembered him writhing under him as he give him what he wanted, what they both wanted. It was supposed to be just a meeting with a dealer that made his club under his turf. Just a confrontation of his business on his premises. He wouldn't allow anyone to make a pass in any of his properties but he was on a good mood so he made his appearance. Ryuichi planned to talk with the leader but as soon as the young leader walked into his room, he lost his self-control. The young man went into full heat and his scent hitting him was like a lust that was kept from him. He became deprived in a second and before he knew it, he was kissing him, pulling off his clothes ripping them, making his way to him.

Asami took the liberty to recall everything they've done for two days and he doesn't want to admit but...it was the first time he was fully satisfied. His thirst was clenched and his hunger for flesh was gratified.

And it was all because of a young man who refused to tell his name, refused his nape to be bitten and refused to stay with him until the end of the day.

He wanted more of him, see him, talk to him, know him, taste him. Ryuichi wanted him so bad he searched for him. Looked for him day and night until it affected him. He let a mere Omega affect his personal space which he couldn't understand why. Really, he let the Omega be the reason of his many firsts, a rare occasion for someone like him. A Prime Alpha.

Even with the resources, three weeks had passed and his men were still empty handed. His best men could not find the young man even with his looks that stood out from any crowd.

However, the call from his father, who he haven't seen for months, came out to be his salvation. His father asked him to come home for his little brother was coming back at last. The little brother he used to take care of, the little one who clung into him not ever wanting to let go. The little kid would always cry whenever he went for school, no one even the kid's own mother could make him stop but they always try. His Uncle Rui could make it from time to time, Sato sometimes yet it was not enough. The little Akihito would only respond to his Nii-san. And his father saw it a little problematic.

As a precaution, with a heavy heart, Ryuujin sent his oldest son out of the country. He sent out his 12 year old son somewhere the little one couldn't reach. He saw how attached little Akihito to his first born and with experience, he doesn't like it. He knew it could only lead them into future problems, so, he made a decision. He separated them for their own good. Cut ties between them as if they didn't had each other as brothers. He became the bad one and continued to do so, until it was too late.

It was the sole reason why Asami Ryuichi nearly killed his father. It was when he came home a year after for a quick vacation and heard that his little brother was taken out of the Asami Estate and the custody went into his step mother. If only his father didn't sent him back then, his little brother would not be taken from him. He could've asked his step mother to stop, and continue living in the Estate but he was not there to do it.

Akihito was only his half-brother, through their father, but he treated him no less. He cared for him like a real one because it was all he ever asked for. Growing up in the Asami family was like a curse because of the expectation that was set high and Akihito was his only source of strength back then. His laugh, his giggles, the way he called him Nii-chan and the way he looked up to him. He really missed being the big brother to his only little brother. And to hear that he was coming back made him forget his dilemma with his three week runaway Omega. For twice, all those years, Asami Ryuichi was excited.

However, all of his excitement went down the moment he reached the Estate's hall. Together with it, he wished he didn't came at all. Ryuichi wished his brother never came back. Truly. He wished he never found out of what he had become, of what his little brother had become. He was selfish to ask for it but there he was arguing with his father.

 _"I slept with my little brother."_ He thought to himself. It was scary what 17 years could do to them. He didn't recognized him! Also his scent was different from before. Yes, he was an Omega but Asami could tell it was him from the start if only the scent was not different. That itself confused the man for he knew his nose was very keen to scents. There was no way he could've missed it. Never once he thought that the young man would be his cute little brother. Little Akihito used to have the same hair color with the Asamis, curious why the change, and now that he's staring at him, Ryuichi realized that it was indeed his little brother. He has the same eyes back then, bright blue and full of innocence but now, mixed with something dark. Something Ryuichi could not exactly tell.

One look, he could deny it was his little brother but his father would never make mistake especially with his sons. Appearance, yes, he was indeed different yet it was him, through and through. Akihito was his little brother and he fucked the life out of him.

His thoughts, morality and instincts were fighting and Ryuichi himself did not know who'll win. Part of him wanted to be the big brother he used to be while the other one wanted to pin him and make a mess out of him. He terribly missed his little brother but at the same time, he craved for him. His lust for the man did not vanish even finding out their relationship. He still wanted him. If it was one of the games the fate was playing, well, it was a good game well played already.

With his thoughts finally started to make sense at the end, before Akihito left the hall, Asami Ryuichi made his decision.

Seriously, bloodline be damned.

\---

"Hey! Enough for you young man! That's your 8th already!" The master of the bar noticed. Getting the half-empty bottle.

"So?" Got the bottle back, emptying it.

"Aki-chan, what's the problem? You've been drowning yourself since you came here. That's not you." A woman on her sexy dress said while leaning closer to the said man. Seducing him but that was yet to become successful.

"What's me then? Who's me?" Akihito was not really on the mood and just kept on answering them with another question. The bar was supposed to be his escape from his current problems but it was turning to be a pain on the head. He went there right after he was dropped off by his 'Nii-san' to clear his head. Akihito was caught too deep with the events that happened especially the mention of his mother. It has been four years since he had heard the word mother and when the man claiming to be his real father mentioned her, he lost it. The irritation and anger rose from his chest and blurted all out. He just hate her from his core. And hearing the story why he was called out by the Asamis, the hatred he has for her become beyond of what he's capable of controlling.

It was her fault after all why Akihito ended up the person he was now. She ruined him in so many ways he couldn't count anymore. Although, Akihito may never regretted or felt ashamed of what he had become but the process of it was too painful. He was only on his teens but his mother robbed off most of it until Akihito could no longer identify the diffrence between being a kid, a teen and an adult. And by drowning himself with alcohol, he hoped that somehow he would get a peaceful sleep tonight forgetting it all.

However four hours later, he tossed way to many, tired himself, counted sheep white black and brown and Akihito was still wide awake.

Too tired to pick his pipe from the drawer, he got his phone instead.

"Might as well check them if there's no way I'm gonna get some sleep," He scrolled down the names on his phone and randomly called some numbers. He has friends, yes, but not the so called close ones. There were few of the Akihito let inside his personal space although the count was limited only to one hand.

Three hours passed, nearly finished bugging his contacts, Akihito could still not fall asleep. He had gone playing some games, watched videos, updated his SNS but cannot avail of what he wanted. He tried not thinking of his brotherly issue and thankfully he was successful at that or else he'll become crazy.

He was staring at his ceiling when suddenly his phone rung.

"Hey,"

[Oh? Feeling down, Akihito?] The other on the line asked.

"Not really. I just couldn't sleep."

[Pills? Coke? Jane?]

"Nah, not in the mood."

[Fuck, what happened? It's so rare for you not to. Plus your insomnia. Something happened?]

"A little here and there. It's fucking tiring. Really."

[If you say so. You know you can count on me if there's really something goin' on.]

Akihito let out a laugh as if the other one joked about something. "You just want me to get high and hit shit."

[Business is business, my dear Akihito. And you're one of my greatest buyer. By the way, I'll be visiting next week and I expect a full report from you.]

"Yeah, yeah...and report you'll ever get from me. Bring some food!"

[Fine. G2G Akihito. Father is already pissed, we're late for his meeting.]

"Hahaha! Perks. Bye."

The call ended that somehow brought some good vibes to Akihito. That person never ceased to bring the light on his dark days.

_Two days later,_

"Where's my money, you dickheads?!" The young leader shouted emitting his not so good mood.

"Aki-chan...some of the deals turned down so we needed to atleast sell them off,"

"By cutting off the price making it a fucking sale?! What are we? A shop for a fucking daycare center??!"

The man in front of Akihito quivered with fear as the end of the gun pointed between his eyes. Akihito has been in an extreme foul mood ever since he went to the Estate, not the reason he came from there but with lack of sleep. He used to have atleast four to five hours of sleep per day but for two days, he only had at most 30 minutes. He couldn't just fall asleep and when he finally had, he'll wake up with the slightest noise he coule heard. As a result, a migraine, bad mood and an irritated to the max Akihito.

"Let me remind you, fucktards, it's not you who'll be skinned alive if we can't make our quotas. It's not your bodies that will be floating on Tokyo Bay the next day. It's not your heads that will be hanging on Christmas Trees like it's a fucking decoration. If we can't bring the money to our suppliers, they're not going to hunt you, bastards! It'll be me! I'll be the sacrificial lamb for your stupid asses! You understand?!?" Two gun shots echoed the room jolting everybody on it. If it hit somebody, no one knew.

It was not the threat that scared the shit out of them but rather it was the look of their young leader. It was as if he would do the things he said earlier any moment. His eyes were full of menace, a total bloodlust. Lack of sleep, attitude and drugs, a totally wasted thug Akihito. Someone they don't want to mess and piss off.

"Aki-cha-- ca--lm down... We'll do it, so... calm down,"

"Three days!" Akihito continued ignoring the whine of one of his men. "I'll be giving you fucking three days to bring all the money here. All!!!"

"Aki-chan!!! Wait!!!" But it was too late, Akihito exited the room leaving everyone. He was not really in the mood to face the incompetence of his men. He knew they could do it with or without his supervision but with his current situation, he just don't want to see them. He was too irritated to do so.

He was walking mindlessly not giving a fuck to where he was going when his phone vibrated. An incoming call.

"What do you want?"

[Awww, really Akihito, what's up?]

"Not your fucking business."

[Should you really be giving that attitude, Takaba Akihito?] The coldness of the tone made Akihito regret his words. He knew the person was just checking on him but he gave such a reply. His mood was getting on him in a way he for sure he would definitely regret.

With a sigh, he apologized.

"My bad. Sorry. I'm not really in the mood and I took it to you. I'm sorry."

[You better be, Akihito. If I will be the one having that kind of mood, you'll be digging your own grave now.]

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll cook for you when come and visit."

[Shut up you can't bribe me with food. I just finished some tempura.]

"Ramen then?"

[Shut it, Akihito! I'm still full.]

"If you say so."

[Feeling better now?] The other line asked.

"I don't know. I can't sleep and I really want to now. As in NOW!" Akihito nearly shouted his frustration.

[Tried heroine?]

"You know, you should stop me from using them, not encourage. But no, haven't. I want to sleep and not feel shit after."

[Relatable. What about that Alpha? He could sing you a lullaby.]

"Yeah, he could. With my moans as the chorus."

[Is he really that good? Takaba Akihito finally getting laid? Why not just call him and make him tire you to sleep?]

"That would be a bad idea. A very bad one. So, no."

[Tell me about it.]

"Not over the phone. I'll tell when you get here." Akihito wanted to tell. All of it. He wanted someone to talk to about it but he's not in the mood for story telling now.

[I'm really curious now, Akihito. What really is happening? First your mood swings, then sleep deprivation, now the Alpha you're boasting three weeks ago is somewhat became a bad idea. Seriously.]

"Ha. Tell me about it. And all I want is a decent sleep."

[It's not happening again, is it Akihito?]

It took longer before the young lad answered. Because he himself was not sure. A lot happened and he was not sure anymore.

"I don't--know. Maybe? Maybe no."

[Take your meds then. We'll never know what'll happen.]

"As if they actually work. They're not working anymore, pal. Even if we increase the dosage."

Akihito thought the call already ended because of the long pause although, it didn't. The other line was just taking its time trying to figure something for him.

[Dead end. Can't think of any solution with your situation.]

"Told yah. When's you coming over, by the way?"

[Probably the end of next week, why?]

"If I can't do anything with this lack of sleep, I'll be counting on you."

[You better be, Akihito. I'm still 12 days away from you and I don't want to pick you up half dead when I get there.]

"I know. Working on it. Gotta go now."

[Yeah. Take care, Akihito. Don't get yourself catch a cold. I can hear the rain over there.]

 _"Huh? What? Ah. It's raining."_ He was too deep with his thoughts that Akihito did not notice. It was already raining hard and he was soaking wet.

Akihito also didn't know where he was until he saw what was on the front gate.

 _"What the--? The hell I'm doing here?!"_ He really didn't noticed that he already walked too far that it brought him back to the Estate. He was too occupied, getting confused and lost to what to do anymore.

Not wanting someone to recognize him, he slowly walked away however, he was not yet on his second step when he heard someone called his name.

"Akihito? Why are you standing over there? Come here!"

_"Who was it again? Ah. I remember now, the name's Rui. Asami Rui."_

"Akihito!"

The young lad couldn't hear anymore for he already fell down, drifting towards his unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any confusion, don't hesitate to ask. I don't bite. :D


	4. The Closed Door

"Akihito!" Rui called out but he was no longer conscious. Getting to his side, Rui carefully carried Akihito out of the rain. He don't know what the young man was doing there but the sight of him, suddenly collapsing was already a bad news for them.

\---

Asami Rui, the younger brother of Ryuujin, was about to go back inside the mansion when he noticed a silhouette outside the gate. The rain was pouring hard and he couldn't see it clearly. Curious, he made his way only to see Akihito just standing there. Rui was about to call him but it felt like he shouldn't at the moment. The young man look disturbed. Lost and confused. It felt that he was standing there but also he was not. His eyes were not recognizing what's in front of him. He was far away. So distant and alone.

"Akihito..."

Rui observed him a little longer until the young lad decided to walk away. It was then he called his attention. Rui was so sure he was seen yet Akihito remained confused. He was not with himself.

_What happened to you?"_

He picked him up from the ground and brought him inside the estate. Sato rushed to them and attended them. They were soaking wet and if they caught a cold or fever, it would be expected.

"Rui-sama," Sato approached his landlord when he finished changing the young man's clothes. Akihito's quarter has not yet finished its preparations, or rather renovations, so in the meantime, he was rested in the guestroom, across Rui's own bedroom.

Rui by then already changed clothes and went to his nephew's side.

"He's really a grown up now," Rui commented.

"Yes, he is. And fast at that,"

"The Akihito who used to be so small and a crybaby is now a young man we can't even hold," While caressing the young man, Rui reminisced the past.

"Time sure did its work. It robbed us to see him grow," Sato's voice was full of regret as if seeing Akihito grow up was one of essentials of life they truly missed.

"He can't even remember us," Rui went closer, feeling the coldness of Akihito's face with his free hand. "He doesn't want us. He's so distant."

"I'm sure he'll come. He was too young to remember after all, Rui-sama. It was not your fault nor Ryuujin-sama. Akihito-sama is one of the young masters of this house and it is his birth right to own it. He will come home. Just give him time."

"But...what if he reject us? Ryuujin wanted his family to be completed and he'll do everything to make what it used to be. You know how extreme he can be, Sato. If he want something, he'll do it whatever it takes." Concern was in Rui's words. He knew how dangerous his brother could be, he knew him the longest. The anxiety of the process of his brother's may hurt Akihito and Rui was afraid for the outcome it may bring.

"Rui-sama, don't worry too much. I know Akihito-sama will come back to us. He will not reject you and everyone else. Instead, I know he'll be running to you. After all you're..."

"---an,"

"Akihito?"

The conversation the two were having ended when they heard Akihito say something in his sleep. The talk they had took their attention and slightly missed the gestures Akihito was having.

"He's having a nightmare," Sato blurted.

"Akihito, wake up. Akihito..." Rui shook him a little trying to free him from his nightmares. He was sweating even with the ac turned on.

"--san..."

"Akihito-sama..." Sato called out, truly concerned.

"Okaa-san...Okaa--- Don't... Please..."

The young lad was tossing on his bed, fighting the something the older men could not see. His voice was getting louder until it was totally alarming.

"AKIHITO!" Rui pulled the young lad for an embrace, stopping him from shivering too much and for him to be awake. Rui assured him that he was alright, keeping his voice to be heard by his nephew. The older man didn't know if it was effective but he was hoping it did. They knew nothing of the man except for the written reports. And those reports did not indicated the nightmares they were currently handling.

The Akihito they knew now, apart from the two year old kid, was a young adult living with himself for four years since he left his mother's house. The reason based on the report, was, Akihito was being verbally abused by the woman who gave birth to him together with the man she married after, thus, the last name. His upbringing was unknown even with the Asamis digging deeper. It was as if it was erased where no one should ever know. The neighbors kept their mouth shut not wanting to get involved with the Takabas. Rui remembered boiling with anger while reading the files. The baby boy he took care before was neglected in many ways they could never know. They also found out that he was a high school drop out with the only reason of Akihito not wanting to go on anymore. Ryuujin and him knew there was something to it. Something deeper making it more difficult for them to make an approach. Akihito was family but they didn't know how to be one for him.

They were afraid that Akihito would hate them for not contacting him for so long. They knew very well where hatred could lead so they let him be for the meantime. They don't want the teenager back then to be corrupted with the result of suddenly showing up, introducing him to a kind of family that was not healthy to grow up with. They want Akihito to take his time to adjust with the truth.

Until a report came in that Akihito left the Takaba's house and nowhere to be found. Akihito was 15 then and it was four years later when they finally found him. They never stopped searching but it took them four years to locate him. It was then they found out Akihito already running his own group, getting involved with the business the Asami Family was ever good at. Proving that blood ties really was thicker than anything else.

The underground market was the Asami's playground, holding the every foundation firmly in their hands. And to think the last member of the family they kept on searching was just under their noses all those time. A little too ironic at that. They failed him when they gave away their rights to his mother, only to fail him again for being too late years after he was all alone.

Although, it was a relief that they were finally complete, with Akihito's current condition, another problem arose.

With Rui's strong arms, the young man's words kept on repeating, chanting to his Okaa-san to not leave him. Crying into his sleep just like a child who was left by his dearest mother. It broke Rui to hear his nephew call someone who hurt him repeatedly. Call someone who doesn't want him in return. The woman was not worthy of Akihito's affection but as of the moment, she was needed. Her presence was needed for Akihito to be okay. Something they could never provide.

Rui never let Akihito go until he went back to his peaceful sleep. Although, instead of Akihito letting Rui's hand go, he held it tight not truly wanting the older man leave his side. Rui's worries lessened as he tighten his grip, assuring his nephew of his warmth.

"My, my. It was just like the old days, " Sato said breaking his silence.

"Yeah and I hope it's the start."

\---

The sweet aroma that came too strong woke up Akihito from his deep slumber. The sweet and nostalgic scent he thought he used to love. A distant memory he didn't know when or where but he was certain that he knew the scent.

Slowly opening his eyes, the young man was yet again in a foreign room.

"Where..." But the answers came too quickly. He remembered seeing Rui on the gate before he blacked out. He didn't know what happened to him, maybe the lack of sleep or being drenched by the rain that's why he collapsed. "Or maybe both"

Palming his face, Akihito once again back on the bed, thinking why he ended up on the gate.

_"So my feet unconsciously brought me here. Great."_

Being driven by his exhausted state plus the aroma that lingered on the room, Akihito again fell asleep.

\---

"He still haven't waken up," Ryuujin asked bringing the concern of his second son's wellbeing to the dinner table.

"The doctor said that rest is what he needed the most right now," answered by Rui on the right side of his older brother.

"But it has been two days!" Appetite gone, Ryuujin however remained seated. When he saw Akihito, he wanted him to be rushed to the hospital to be properly checked up. Rui just stopped him from doing so convincing him that Akihito was fine. To see his son looking so fragile was the last thing he wanted to happen especially now that Akihito would be under his care. He failed to do his duties for years and even the young man doesn't want to, he would be the father to his son. There was something going on to the young lad the way Rui told him what he witnessed before he collapse. And a father's instinct shouldn't be ignored.

\---

"Stop..."

"Fuck. Just stop." His hand was trying to find the vibrating phone but still no luck. Sleep disturbed by the annoying vibration from his phone. Akihito by then was half asleep, feeling his surrounding looking for the damn device. When finally found, the first thing that caught his attention, making him wide awake, was the time and date.

"Fuck? Wednesday? How-- fuck. I was out for two days..."

It was bad that he was sleeping for two days already but thankful enough since the pounding on his head was gone. No more irritation from the slightest thing his attention would not like, no mood swings - Akihito already assumed, and lastly, no more exhausted body. He felt he was reborn and his energy was back to do shit things again. Although no shit things would happen because it was already done. He's still on his father's mansion which was already bad, worse if Ryuichi would be the same.

Decided to run, Akihito carefully made his way out from the room, then to the lobby. He was sure he was holding the knob to his way outside when his stomach grumbled. Energy recharged from lack of sleep but his stomach did not. Not used to being so hungry, Akihito thought he would stop to his favorite Ramen Shop, hopefully still open given how late it was.

The pale blond was about to go out when stopped by a sudden man.

"Sneaking out, little brother?" Voiced out by someone he least wanted to see right now.

"Why are you _here_?"

"I believe it's my father's house and I think it shouldn't be that surprising."

Akihito closed the door and turned to Ryuichi.

"It's late now, _Nii-san_. Why are you still up?" It was awkward and Akihito doesn't want to face him yet especially when he just had a 'good night sleep'. "Shouldn't you be in bed now?"

Ryuichi studied his little brother, decreasing the distance between them. "We're child of the night, aren't we? And," Turned to his watch, "One am is too early to go to bed."

"Really?" Close enough now, looming over Akihito, the younger man tried to pass him not wanting the closeness they were having but he was captured immediately by Ryuichi.

"No," Akihito protested. "We can't and we shouldn't."

"But you're already feeling it, _Akihito_."

_"Damn. His voice..."_

"You know what, _Nii-san_ , we shouldn't do this everytime we see each other." He fought but the older man's voice was enough for him to shiver. "We shouldn't--"

"Do what Akihito?" Ryuichi trapped him between his arms, sliding his thigh between Akihito's. Teasing his erection that was obviously wanted to be freed.

"S-top. You said it your--self... Ah fuck. We are at--your father's--house," Yet, instead of pushing the man off his body, Akihito joined the rhythm, gliding and sliding his hips, loving the feeling of the man's thigh on his cock. "Nngggn, shit."

"Our father's, Akihito," Ryuichi, lowering himself, whispering so near his ear using the husky voice that melted the pale blond everytime. Slowly biting Akihito's ear, sucking it, ear fucking him. "You love it, do you? You love it when I do this to you," Palming Akihito roughly, Ryuichi earned a moan. A signal where he could do more.

The lobby was not exactly a good place to make out even if half of the estate was already sleeping soundly. So, Ryuichi dragged themselves to the nearest empty room they could find. A kind of storage room, small but would suffice their needs. Pulling Akihito's pants, Ryuichi also started kissing him. Sucking the air out from the younger man, nipping him, tasting him. Altogether, pumping the pale blond's erection, squeezing the juicy precum, wetting his entrance for Ryuichi's intrusion.

On the other hand, Akihito's mind wanted to fight back, wanted it to stop but his body kept on betraying him, pulling the man instead. The Omega in him wanted the Alpha in Ryuichi, even if it was a taboo to begin with. He wanted to be filled once again with the same warmth and contentment Ryuichi only could give. Voluntarily, his weak legs made its way to his older brother's waist, locking their position. He was waiting for Ryuichi to slow down in repeatedly claiming his lips so he could urge the older man to penetrate his waiting hole yet, instead of doing what Akihito was anticipating, Ryuichi forcefully made his way into Akihito filling up the void inside the Omega.

The will of a Prime Alpha was incontrollable although Ryuichi didn't mind, he let his control be taken, thrusting his heavy loaded hood filling up his Omega's ass with pure lust. Delicious moans escaped Akihito's mouth, a sign of how he was loving it. Ryuichi's name echoed to the four corners of the small room, harmonizing with the sound of flesh being one. Slowing down a second, Asami pulled down Akihito's legs from his waist, making him turn to the wall, bringing him into his four's.

It was hard and rough, yet, Akihito didn't mind. By their new position, the Omega knew how deep his Alpha could get inside him. And he was fucking loving it. The sensation on his insides being thrusted with so big and hot, burned away the doubt and worry he had. He let his senses be clouded by the lust he didn't know he was craving until he tasted it. The emptiness Akihito longed to be filled was once again had something he was satisfied with. Together with the please and cries from his own mouth, Akihito's requests were brought to life.

"Deeper--Ryui..chi, deeper...Ahhh!!!"

The Prime Alpha obliged, lifting the pale blond's leg, lifting it high enough for him to reach the deepness they both loved to conquer. Tilting the smaller one's body, guiding him further to insanity, drowning with pleasure Ryuichi only could provide. Thrusts and movements became harder, rougher, rhythm changed as instincts took over, and by the time given, both the Omega and Aplha came. Releasing the pent up sexual frustration while the same sense of frustration filled up with great satisfaction.

\---

"Fuck, you're a mess," Akihito lazily said as he lay his exhausted body between Asami's legs. They were still on the small room, made it ready to explode with their scent of fucking pheromones. Asami sitting on the floor with his back on the wall while Akihito lay on top of him. Wrecked yet sated.

"Look who's talking," Asami leaned down after blowing some of his smoke. "Look who's still leaking down here..." He shifted a little to prove his remarks, inserting a finger on Akihito's abused hole letting out his semen that was resting inside.

"Hhgn, fuck, don't make me turn on I can't anymore," Protested by the pale blond but his expression showed he was enjoying it. Two hours of sex seemed to be not enough for them since they were both feeling it. Though, their bodies already reached it limits because in the span of two hours, they already made out that could be done in two days time.

"I'm just cleaning you, you know," Asami inhaled for another drag of smoke but Akihito reached for him and kissed him. Tasting the cigarette on the older man's mouth. The kiss lasted for a minute until Akihito let go to get himself the smoke he wanted. "You have nice ways of smoking, kitten." Asami commented lettinf his half brother took over his cancer stick.

"Call me kitten again and I'll claw you alive," Resting his back on his brother's broad chest, Akihito consumed his smoke. "You realize how fuck up our situation do you, _Nii-san_ , right?"

"What happened to Ryuichi now? Calling me Nii-san will just make it sound more taboo, is it not, Akihito?"

The voice Asami used was so good that it brought shivers to the young man.

"Calling you Nii-san makes it more right, since we're brothers. I am hoping that it will make you realize that it's not fucking alright to do sex with your own brother."

"But you love it," Asami pulled Akihito from his position and made him sit on his lap, making the young lad straddle him or rather making Akihito ready for another round of sex. "For your question, yes, I know very well aware how the _goodness_ of this situation will affect us and that's why I keep on doing it, Akihito."

Not giving Akihito the time to stop Asami's hands, the older man started aligning him into his yet again hard cock, slamming it home to the younger man's prostate. Earning himself again a long and savour moan, a start of yet again series of mind blowing rounds of sex.

_"Another fucking mess."_

 


	5. The White Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happened here but enjoy! :)

"What?"

The members of the family kept on staring at him as if they saw something out of this world. He just got out of his bed but he knew he was wearing fine.

"Should I go?" Akihito asked when no one dared to speak even a greeting.

"No! No..." It was his father who broke the silence that was lingering too long. "Come, we haven't started yet."

The food was waiting for Akihito's decision to whether accept his father's offer or just refuse and have his way out. It was not intended but he chose to went out at exactly lunch time not expecting that they were having it in the mansion. He thought they were all out doing their own businesses leaving the Estate with just the caretakers. Well now he know that his family liked staying for lunch.

"Sit down. You haven't eaten anything since dawn. You must be hungry now so just give in." The man who he thought already left was there enjoying his food. Silently eating as if nothing happened between them.

_"Just give in your ass, bastard."_

"Dawn?" Rui asked Ryuichi.

"I saw him looking his way to the kitchen. Since there was no one around, I cooked for him a little." Not totally a lie but it was just a portion of what really happened.

"Y--yeah. I woke up feeling hungry sometime midnight..." Seated, Akihito refused meeting Ryuichi's eyes. "Didn't know that this place is huge. I got lost."

"You should've waken us if that's the case, Akihito. My room was just across yours."

 _"I know. That's why I tried so hard not to make a sound."_ Akihito thought. _"But unfortunately, this nephew of yours has strong senses."_

"What happened to your clothes?" It was Ryuujin's time to asked while having the served delicacies. "When I checked with you last night it was different."

Not expecting the question, Akihito just went bright red. He couldn't speak or else he'll ended up telling truth.

"His clothes were stained by white sauce," Ryuichi answered instead. "Couldn't keep his fingers to himself as I cook so he ended up dirtying them." The first born smoothly continued giving them the explanation they all wanted. It somehow got too close to the real reason. It got stained, yes, but not with a cream.

 _"It got stained by your semen, fucktard Nii-san."_ It happened when he was giving Ryuichi a head. The pale blond was on his knees sucking his older brother's cock with his all might, when out of nowhere, he pulled out and released everything to his face without any warning, showering him, overflowing then the excess on his shirt and pants.

"It was his fault, so yeah, I changed to my clothes. Thank you for washing them by the way." He was thankful they were quite busy not really paying too much attention on him. Because if they did, they would question why he was flushed red as fuck. He's not yet very good in keeping a poker face together with his family on the same table while remembering how his brother fucked his wits out just a few hours ago. It was weird thinking while facing his father and uncle although it was very good.

"Ryuichi must've cooked something edible for you to cannot wait for it," Ryuuijin's younger brother commented smiling how cute it must been. "Is it good? He never cook for us though."

"Ah...no. It was not. I'm still a better cook than him. Ha ha ha ha." He tried to act naturally as he could to keep whatever they have between them. "I'll cook for you sometime." Akihito said trying to change the current topic.

Their lunch came to an end when Akihito finished his dessert. Enjoying every piece of it. He was about to go out of the dinning area when his father got his attention. Picking his interest, he went back to his seat.

"Akihito, I won't be beating the bush anymore. I want you to live with us."

It was not surprising anymore for Akihito already knew his father would ask him.

"Why?" The youngest Asami asked.

"Because that's family do."

"Give me a better reason than that."

"Why it couldn't be just that?"

"Because the concept of family for me, is somewhat foreign. I've been living with myself for so _long_ , and you suddenly invading my space, don't you think it's too much for me? Sorry but you can't do that."

The silence that came after grew longer. No one made a move for Akihito was right. They couldn't force him so suddenly. They just met a few days ago.

"You can live with me instead if you don't want to be here." Ryuichi suggested earning him a deadly glare from their father.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said--"

"I got your point, little brother. But it's the family itself that is foreign to you. Not the ties you are holding with them. You called me Nii-san the first day you found out, remember?"

"T--that doesn't mean anything," Akihito defended. "I was just--"

"You subconsciously already made attachments. Meaning, you wanted to but the concept of being in a 'family' scares you, doesn't it?"

_"No..."_

They were waiting for Akihito's answer to his brother but it never came. The point Ryuichi was talking about reached the family head and Rui. If they were on his position, they would do the same. Being part of a family, the Asami no less, would be a heavy burden to carry and a teenager like Akihito, it'll be dangerous. However, with what happened, they would not take no for an answer.

"Even so, we still want you to be somewhere we can reach easily. What will happen to you if you ended up somewhere when you collapsed? What then if it'll happen again? I can say for sure that it will happen again and again."

Akihito don't want to accept what he was hearing but there was a great concern on his father's voice. _"I can't blame him though. Seeing his son passed out for two days, phew. Well, Akihito. What will you do?"_

"Fine then," The pale blond answered after a couple of minutes. "If you want to be the father you really want to be, I'll give you that. But don't butt fuck in to my business. Do whatever you want and I'll do mine. Don't interfere and I'll say nothing back. I'll come home every now and then but not always."

Ryuujin was half pleased and not since he wanted Akihito to be in his home everyday. He knew they were on the same side of the coin and their side was not some garden full of butterflies and flowers. Thorns and a lot of predators were lurking and if they couldn't watch each others back, what's the point of it then?

"Ever--"

"You have no right to negotiate, dear father. I'm calling the shots this time. I'll come when I want to. Also, don't expect me to become the youngest son you're already making me to be."

_"Because I'm too late to become Asami Akihito after all."_

\---

"What's up, bastards!?!?" His pleased voice echoed the room full of mixed races. Akihito showed up three days after when he declared to his men to fix their asses and their deals or else bodies would float at Tokyo Bay not far from their hideout.

One by one started to show the money they worked hard to get by selling off their special crystalized meths which they failed to present last time. More and more came after until a mountain of rolled bills formed in front of Akihito.

"See? I told you! You guys can do it," Grinning, Akihito praised one by one treating them like his little brothers, even though most of them were older. "Now, let's fuckin' start to count these babies."

On the same room, HJ, a group member, watched from the corner silently observing the young pale blond. He was the kind of man that could take over the group anytime he wanted but, surprisingly, he haven't even tried it. He was loyal and full of respect towards the young man, even if he was older and an Alpha.

The world only see Omegas as someone who they, Alphas and Betas, could only use to release their sexual frustration. A human toilet as the common term. They use the Omegas to their advantages especially when they were in heat. They knew they would not fight back since they were on their weakest state. They would use them, fuck them endlessly, play them to their nasty games sometimes rape and kill them. That was how cruel the world to the Omegas. But, to HJ, Akihito was different. To be honest he was like those men and women who mistreated the Omegas, but ever since the young brat appeared in front of him, and to his men, his whole point of view became different.

HJ and his group laughed at first but when they saw the difference Akihito made, they started to follow him. Merged his group to the pale blond's, they became bigger and better. The group somehow lasted and made a name for themselves all because of the Omega who lead them. All because of the brat they all called, Aki-chan. The little brat they took care while leading them to a higher place.

\---

"HJ-san!" Akihito shouted as he ran towards the olde man.

"Done counting your wealth? Aki-brat-chan?" The older man teased. They were on the docks getting a breathe.

"Yeah, here's yours by the way. Those idiots were complaining how I drove them to their asses but came crying when I gave them their shares. Fucking greedy bastards," Aki muttered as he lit his own stick.

"This is thicker than expected. Done some magic, kid?"

"Nah. Just in a good mood so I added some from mine. Don't worry it'll be just this time. Next time I'll be getting some from yours."

"Hey! Keep off from what's mine!" He ruffled the young man's hair as if he was some kind of a kid.

"Stop it! Stop it you fuck monkey! Hell! Stop messing my hair! Just get laid dumbass!"

"I already did, idiot,"

"Huh? What the fuck? Really? Since when?"

"Yesterday."

"No kidding. Really?"

"Really." HJ confirmed.

"Did--he or she?"

"She."

"Did she know? That you're into this mess?"

"Yeah. She's curious so I taught her to smoke."

"What??! I thought it was your rule to never mix business with personal shit?"

"Well, she's asking for it."

"You sure with her? I don't wanna doubt man, but be careful. You know the law is not on our favors." Akihito reminded. The years they had been operating, it was not all smooth as they hoped to be. There were ups and downs but they managed. They've lost men, good men, but they also got some. And just imagining losing HJ, Akihito already got chills.

"I know. That's why I planted some in her if ever she was with them."

"Damn. You're quick. Laid and plant. Fuck. HJ-san, you're the man!"

The man laughed harder than he has expected. Though it did not last long.

"On the serious note, hey Aki-chan."

"What is it?"

"I got some rumors going around."

"What rumors?" Curiously, Akihito faced the man with interest.

"There are some men that after joining small groups, started asking for a certain man."

"How many groups are there?"

"Enough that it became alarming. They are looking for a man that have the very description of you."

The information HJ said gave him goosebumps. The kind of news Akihito never wanted to hear. The one he refused to believe that existed.

"Be careful, Akihito. She's getting good this time."

\---

The rumors that HJ heard bothered Akihito to the core. His mother was starting again and it was not good at all. Searching for him to that extent would not bring any favors. It would just only cause conflicts between groups and when it happens, the authorities would sniff around making it difficult for business. Slow business meant no income. And his mother making it far, there must be something happening at the household that made his mother initiated her move.

Thinking it deeply, Akihito visited his favored bar. It was still the same, cozy place, nice people, great drinks. Perfect to unwind for the likes of him. The door would be always open for anyone who would like to forget for awhile. Just like Akihito especially when dealing with his beloved mother. He thought that when he was chased out, she would cut all ties with him. Akihito never left the house just like the reports said. It was his mother that chased him, pushed him out of their own house. He was fifteen then. He thought that would be last time she would see him. But it was the opposite. She kept on looking for him afterwards, trying to silence him for good.

_"Pretty lovely for a mother, right?"_

"Long night, Aki-chan?" The master asked noticing how deep Akihito was. An old man who's shady enough to be just a master of a certain bar.

"Probably."

"Take your time then." Giving the younger man another glass of rhum.

"I will."

Somehow talking to strangers about random things made his mood lighter. Forgetting the problems that may come sooner than he was expecting.

However, before he could truly enjoy his solidarity, a message from a certain friend came.

It was Takato, a friend he made from his previous place. A message came warning him that he was not _safe_...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an introduction of a sacrificial lamb in the next chapter. :D


	6. The Bitter Cake

"Yeah, I'm sure."

[ Really really sure?]

"Definitely. You're talking to me already. What assurance the fuck do you want? I'm fine as I can be."

[Don't be like that Akihito. We're just worried. We don't know how close they are to you... We don't know what will happen if something might--]

"Nothing will happen. I won't let them."

[Then, keep us updated. Communication is our best shot as of the moment. We'll be looking for that rat, okay? Until then stay low.]

"Okay. Hanging up."

_"Fuck. Just what the fuck..."_

Akihito was woken up by an another call from Takato. Everytime the man call, it was always a bad news just like the reason for his recent last night. He warned him about a report they received that apparently his mother was closer than they already thought. Akihito was advised to do not come back to his apartment anymore for his own good. The people after him might've searched his place already and planted nasty things. Something the pale blond couldn't tolerate - not anymore.

After hearing it all from Takato, Akihito went home straight to the Asami Estate being so sure that no one was tailing him. The older man called again, waking him up for another long series of reminders.

It was annoying but for Akihito, it was just alright. Takato has been watching his back ever since they met and if not for him, he wouldn't survive a year after living alone. Thinking of the possibilities of upcoming threats, Akihito got irritated of not being able to go back to sleep anymore.

\---

"Akihito!"

_"What it is again?"_

Grumpy with his sleep being interrupted earlier, Akihito looked back too see who it was who called him with a sour expression.

"Akihito, where are you going?" Rui asked as he slowly approach the youngest Asami.

"I thought we already talked about this?" As what became of their agreement, Akihito doesn't want people to question his every move even if it was his family.

"No... I'm just gonna ask you if you want to tag along since I'm going out myself."

"Hmmmn... Is that so,"

"Akihito," Rui warned not wanting his tone.

"Fine. My bad. You sure 'bout that? Want me to go with you?"

"Why not? You're my nephew, of course it's alright." Putting out his keys, Rui lead the way.

"You driving?" Couldn't believe of what he was seeing, Akihito just asked it aloud. "You're not gonna bring your guards and entourage?"

A light chuckle came out from the older man as he opened the door. "Yes, is it that surprising?"

"Well, I thought the 'Asamis' always wanted to show off their wealth."

"Not always, my dear. I hate it when there's someone always tailing me."

"Can totally relate there."

Starting the engine when they finally settled inside, Rui enthusiastically asked, "So then, where are we going?"

"To Shibuya."

\---

It was calm and comfortable and Akihito couldn't say why. He has been with Rui for only 20minutes but he could already let his guard down. He was feeling 'home' just being close to him even though he was not required at first to answer every question the older man asked. The one-way conversation they had lasted for about 10minutes but after that, Akihito found himself chatting with him. It was random yet it entertained him.

Akihito found out that Rui was not deeply involved with the family business. Although he handle their European assets, he wasn't too familiar with the rest of it. His father and Ryuichi were the big bosses of the business line. One of the reasons why Akihito didn't know about him until he met him. There was nothing about him that were interested enough. He was just a plain businessman outside, the one that anyone wouldn't even turn around and see if he wasn't an Asami. His appearance maybe would be above average but if he were to sit beside Ryuujin and Ryuichi, no doubt he'll be left out.

Akihito also found out that Rui was not a Prime Alpha. He was just a normal Alpha in a family known to be the Alpha of all Alphas. Nevertheless, despite of the discrimination he received, Rui was still the second head of the the Asami Family.

"You had it hard, then," Akihito said after learning about Rui.

"Not really. It was actually a relief that I am not like my brother and Ryuichi. They were the one who had it the hardest. Especially Ryuichi."

"Can I pretend I didn't hear that?"

Rui laughed. "Why? Don't be too hard on him, Akihito."

"Because he seems to carry it the easiest way around. Turn to the right,"

"Why here? Because he needed to show that it was when it wasn't really. That's what it means to be a successor of this family, Akihito."

"It's cheaper compare to Ginza. And as of the moment, I can't afford Ginza. I'll be broke for a year if I'm going to shop at that overpriced place. Serves him right then. He's arrogant and spoiled... And _Nii-san_ got his 'luck' for it."

"You needed something? You're back being an Asami now. There shouldn't be a problem with it if you want something and charge it to the family name. Now I'm curious what Ryuichi did to you for you to say that."

Being reminded of what his brother did to him, Akihito got silenced for a minute thinking how bastard his Nii-san was. _"You'll faint Uncle if ever you find out the answers to your own questions."_

"I needed to buy some clothes. I can't go back to my apartment in the meantime so I needed some for change..."

"Why? What happened?" Rui asked again as he pull out a cart for Akihito.

"Nothing much. I just can't go back. End of the conversation."

Rui felt there was something to it. Not just nothing but he chosed to not push it further since Akihito doesn't want to talk about it either.

"Don't look at me like that, Uncle. It's nothing important anyway."

"Just call me Rui. Uncle is a bit off--I think. If you say so. But keep it in mind that I'm open for telling stories."

The request was the one that was a bit off. Rui was his father's younger brother but he doesn't want to be addressed like one.

"Why you are so downgraded for an Asami? Shouldn't you be making yourself an important person? You're also a successor, you know?" They were already inside a department store picking some clothes that were into his liking. Jeans, shirts and hoodies.

"So are you, Akihito. Why not pick something better than those?" Rui asked instead wanting the topic to be changed.

"Hey! Don't question my sense of fashion!" But instead of being offended, Akihito was laughing it off.

Akihito didn't know it was fun to go shopping with someone he could be calm with. He was totally letting his guard down, being the teenager he was supposed to be. He was laughing and giggling with Rui as they try different clothes. Akihito was being normal. He was genuinely feeling normal and happy shit without any influence.

 _"Maybe because it is what it feels like to be with 'a family'."_ He thought. _"Maybe it was not bad after all."_

Hours had gone until they managed to pick everything Akihito needed. They had been fooling around making the time passed their minds.

"Where are you going anyway? You said you're going out?" The younger Asami asked when they were on the elevator going down.

"Oh, that. I thought it was a good day to have a cake so I thought of having one when I saw you at the gate."

The mention of cake made Akihito's stomach seek for attention. He was not feeling hungry until Rui said something having a cake.

"I guess we need it after all. Shall we?"

Rui was supposed to be older but Akihito find him the opposite. He was just a normal person, acting younger than his age. He looked younger but he was not expecting him to be one. For Akihito it was questionable as to why yet even with his curiosity, he ignored it because he liked being around the man to care.

For once, he started to like being an Asami now.

\---

_Somewhere in Tokyo..._

It was past noon, peaceful as many were just going back to their own routines after having their lunch breaks, when, all of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard. Sirens were heard minutes after locating and confirming the source. People started to panic, crying and running, after experiencing something scary and as near as being exploded.

Two immediately got reported died at the said explosion and three more were missing. Identities still couldn't be confirmed as the bodies were burn into crisp. The firemen and police tried their best to put out the fire and to find and rescue as many as they could. No one got the answers why it happened. The place that got burned down was peaceful and friend. It was neighborhood that many would love to live with.

However, with what happened, The Blue Hills Apartment would not be standing longer the same.

\---

"You can bake? Really? Bake some at home!" Akihito was already having his third slice of Choco Mousse but after learning his uncle could bake, he couldn't help but ask if he could make him one back at their home.

Rui drove them from Shibuya to Ginza to have their late lunch. Rui's treat where Akihito couldn't say no.

"Why not? I was about to buy the ingredients anyway. So why don't we stop at the supermarket to get your ingredients?"

"You also do the shopping? Are you sure you're really an Asami?" Confused all over again.

A hard laugh was heard from Rui being not able to contain his amusement over his nephew. "Should I present you my birth certificate?"

"Provide one when we get home. I am really questioning your whole persona, Rui. You are the total opposite of my image towards an Asami."

Asami Rui then explained why. As the second son, he was given the option of what he could do for the family in his earlier age. He chose to support it, be part of it, but since he was just an ordinary Alpha, he was given minimal tasks. He was treated lesser because of his status on the society. He doesn't mind it, actually, he was grateful for it since he managed to do what he liked and still could do it if he wanted to. He was the lazy version of his big brother but Rui remained to his side to support and help him. He did in many ways where every one thought anyone could just do it, yet to Ryuujin, if it was not Rui, it would be pointless. That was his role on the Asami family. The supporter behind the curtains. The person the head family needed the most.

"If they look down on you just because you're an Alpha in a family composed of Prime Alphas, wouldn't it better if your older brother didn't find me, Rui? I'm an Omega you know."

"Well that's true. The truth is, the family will never accept you, Akihito. Even when you were born. Our parents, especially our mother, your grandmother, wanted you to be out of the family registry right after finding out that you were an Omega."

Harsh words, maybe, but Akihito already knew it. He don't need Rui to tell him about it. The society itself, especially the big names like the Asami Family, would never turn around a second time to Omegas like him. They were nothing but a dust on high shelves compare to the Alphas and Prime Alphas. It was not surprising anymore - and Akihito was okay with that. He already accepted it. He learned to accept it, the hard way.

"But?"

"It was just a stupid idea for Father. You may be an Omega but you were an Asami. And to him, an Asami will always be an Asami, whatever their status are. When your mother took you, it was our mother that assured it that you will never carry the family name, he helped your mother to fully get the custody over you. We were too late though when he found out. We just found when Ryuichi went home back then and question everything. Mother received Ryuichi's wrath, also father and Ryuujin. He nearly killed Ryuujin you know. He was really angry back then. But it was too late."

"And I wonder why..." Akihito was not really wondering why but the way Rui told him what happened was interesting enough for him to continue listening.

"There were a lot of internal conflicts happening and you, a three year-old babe, doesn't need to be surrounded by it. The conflict became bigger, wars between families happened until lives were taken. Our parents died because of it. The family and the underground market were at mess, a total mess, until Ryuujin fixed everything."

 _"Not everything..."_ He wanted to add it but Akihito held himself.

"There are still this and that but it's peaceful compare to years ago. So I hope, Akihito, one day you'll understand it and accept Ryuujin as your father. Not by just calling him father and the like...but him, as your other parent, your family."

However, before Akihito could say something about Rui's plead, his phone rung. Knowing the tune thus the caller, he picked it up.

"This better be good," His voice was stern and cold that Rui even noticed it.

"Excuse me," Akihito stood up not even waiting for Rui's approval. With total confusion, the older Asami couldn't do anything but only watch Akihito distancing himself as he had his conversation with the other line that made him show a dangerous expression.

"What happened, HJ-san? It's rare for you to call at time like this."

[Where are you?]

"Ginza. Why?"

[Fuck kid. Stay where you are and don't get close to your place.]

"Why? I won't be coming back there anymore. Not you too? Takato was already nagging about it."

[Listen brat, your apartment was blown up. Exploded to crisp. The landlady and her husband didn't make it. Some of the kids living under yours were still missing. It's pointless to look for them now, your place was totally damaged. Everything burned.]

With his trembling hand, the pale blond ended the call. He was shaking not because of the explosion, not the damage it made, but because of the lives that took his place. There wasn't any attachment to the people died for Akihito to feel empathy, sympathy was enough, it was only the thought of his mother going too far just to get what she wanted, even if innocent lives were on her way.

\---

"Akihito? You okay?" Rui questioned the pale blond when they were back on the road going home.

After the call, Akihito came back but he was no longer the one Rui was talking to. His expression was scary and he was slightly disturbed and shaking. He felt asking what happened but he was sure that Akihito would just brush it off. Whatever it was, Rui doesn't want making it worse so he remained silent. Only until when his nephew lighted a smoke. He opened the window a little for the smell to not linger, calmed for a while yet the atmosphere around was the same. Concerned, Rui finally broke the silence.

"Something just happened but nothing to worry."

"You sure? You look overly concern about it."

"Nah, just thinking about the stuff I left at my apartment."

"Want to retrieve it? We could--"

"No! Don't dare... No. Don't. It's fine, it's just petty things I can buy again."

"If you say so, but if you changed your mind I can drive for you. Just tell me when."

Thinking a way for the topic to be changed, because Akihito would not risk it if Rui started to question about his place being blown up, he tried to bring back the same enthusiasm he had before HJ called.

Surprisingly, it worked throughout the whole ride. They were lightly chatting again about random things and cakes when they exited the massive underground garage.

However, the atmosphere changed once again when they entered the receiving area. There, a lady stood on her white pants and off-shoulder pink top. Wavy brown hair carefully laid down, sunglasses almost covered half of her face, lips on full bloom pink and Akihito could only think of her as someone he could never get along to. She was wearing too much pink on her. Even her four-inch heels and hand bag. They were all pink and for someone like Akihito, the only pink he could accept was something that was strawberry flavored just like his favorite cakes.

"You have guest, Rui."

"Mariya? What are you doing here? I thought you were in L.A?"

"Rui-san, good to see you too. Yes, I was in L.A. but I cut my trip and flew here."

"Why? Did something happened to your father?"

Akihito listened quietly as they exchange their pleasantries.

"Oh no, Rui-san. Father is healthy as ever."

Getting tired all of a sudden, Akihito excused himself. Yet, before he could get away, Mariya raised her voice and continued filling Rui with her whereabouts.

"Rui-san, you're funny as ever, why would I be here? There's no other answer to that. I took the next trip to Japan immediately to be with Ryuichi, of course.

To be with my future fiancé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told yah, there will be a sacrificial lamb on this chapter. Why sacrificial? Coz I hate her XD


	7. The Powdered Moon

A loud laugh echoed the receiving area catching the attention of the second head and their uninvited guest.  
  
"Future fiancée?" A mocking question Akihito almost shouted.  
  
"Yes. What's so funny?" Asked the lady who were confidently announcing her status earlier.  
  
"S—sorry... I can't help it," Still giggling, Akihito wouldn't just stop. "It's my first time hearing about a 'future' fiancée."  
  
"Then maybe you need to update your vocabulary," She proudly answered back, looking at him with her deadly eyes.  
  
"Oh my lady," Akihito went back a little closer to the two as if he wanted to face her on. "My vocabulary is just fine. It's just that it's my first time hearing it. It's usually the 'Future bride' and not what you've just said. You know it’s kinda…redundancy I guess?” Still not losing the mocking tone.  
  
"Good for you then, you learned something new."  
  
The glare she gave again to Akihito was not missed by either of the men. She was really showy of her not-so-kind attitude.  
  
"So, you'll be the future future wannabe bride of the great Asami Ryuichi," Akihito slowly clapped on the air. "Congratulations Miss?"  
  
At the same time, the woman named Mariya did not missed the sarcasm on Akihito's words.  
  
Not liking the way Akihito talked to her, she asked.

"Who's this? Rui-san?"  
  
"He's—" But he stopped when he saw someone coming on their way.   
  
"Mariya? What—"  
  
"Ryu!" Exclaiming, Mariya almost ran to the said man and when she finally got to him, without a second wasted, she hugged him, circling her arms on Ryuichi’s neck, forgetting about her decency because there was not even a slight of embarrassment on her actions. "I missed you a lot!"  
  
However, as she displayed her affections, she missed the heavy glare Akihito was giving to Ryuichi. He was relaxed but with his eyes told different. They were looking at the man as if they were betrayed.  
  
Even if he has no right.  
  
"I assume your father was informed of your sudden visit, Mariya." Ryuichi asked as he slowly removed her arms from him.  
  
"Informed? Why would he needed to be informed?" A hint of being offended on her voice. "And it's not a visit, my dear Ryu."  
  
With a confused look, Ryuichi let her continue.  
  
"I'm going to stay here! With you! I'll be giving an inspection to my properties and while I'm here in Japan, I'll be staying here. It would be fun, right? Ryuichi? Oh God! I'm so excited! It’s been so long since I’ve stayed here!"  
  
Nonetheless with the four of them at the lobby, she was the only one having the enthusiasm of her own news. The remaining three were not delighted as her and their auras emitted they were all against it.  
  
One, Rui, was confused but with animosity. He doesn't like the way she announced it as if their say about the matter was unimportant. Second, Ryuichi was annoyed to a level he wanted to shoot her to stop her from continuing, while, Akihito, he became passive. Expressionless as of the moment yet it was also a dislike about her sudden intrusion. He just moved in into a proper 'home' and all of a sudden, someone he doesn’t know was coming to live with him. The mansion was huge, yes, super, but the feeling of someone he already doesn't like living in the same place, breathing the same air was an automatic flip of his disapproval.  
  
And with the scene in front of him, with still her clinging to the unresponsive older brother, Akihito left the crowd for there were more important things he must get focus on. He doesn’t needed her as an addition to it.  
  
\---  
  
Akihito was on his bed thinking about the information he just got from Takato. The bombing was intentional whether he was there or not, it was only meant to scare him as what Takato gathered. Her mother must be on her wits end if she didn't care that there would be casualties involved.  
  
She was a spoiled being through and through. And living with her was hell. Akihito could only want for her to have the same fate as what happened to the innocent lives she took over the years. His own mother wanted his existence to be erased. Akihito only knew half of her reasons but he knew there was still something to it. She just couldn’t move on with him.  
  
It was as if his sufferings from her hands were not enough. Her mother wanted more.  
  
She always wanted more.  
  
\---  
  
It was late night, the whole estate was already deep sleep, when Ryuichi found Akihito on the balcony, smoking. The young one was on the floor, his back on the wall while gazing on moonless sky, occasionally sipping the addictive nicotine out of his cigarette. In Ryuichi's eyes, Akihito was on his own thoughts while his eyes showed nothing. They were empty just like the sky he was looking at. The fire on his eyes were missing, the same eyes that were just glaring at him earlier that afternoon.  
  
"Akihito," The older called.   
  
"Hmmmn?" But the young one did not look back. He was still fascinated on whatever was on his front.  
  
"There must be something in sky that you rather look than pay your attention to me."  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Not worthy enough for you?" Ryuichi was just a meter away but Akihito still refused to look.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're not actually jealous of Mariya, are you Akihito?"  
  
That made the youngest Asami finally look at his older brother.  
  
"As if bastard. You must be really full of yourself to even say that, Nii-san." He answered back wanting to show to the man that he was not indeed...jealous.  
  
"If not then why are you throwing tantrums, hmmn? Brother mine?"  
  
"I'm not, fucker," Akihito once again inhaled from his smoke calming his raging side that he doesn't want at the moment to resurface. "I don't have the energy for you right now, so do you mind? Just leave me alone, _Big_ brother mine."  
  
When Akihito thought Ryuichi already left because there was silence at last, well, he got it wrong. Ryuichi took his moment before he scooped the pale blond from the floor, took his place and made the young one straddle him.  
  
"Hey! Ryui—" But Akihito was already sealed by his own brother, again. Ryuichi was holding him firm not giving his younger brother any chance of escape. He was making his own way on his mouth, claiming him all over again. He slipped his tongue, forcing the other one dance to the rhythm he set for his precious little brother.  
  
It was not long when Ryuichi heard the sound he was aiming to hear. Longing to hear ever since he saw him on the lobby. The very presence of his brother was enough for him to be turned on. He actually doesn’t know how and why but he was so hot for him. Always wanting him, wanting to be inside him, claiming, marking him all over again. Being him as an Omega was not even an excuse to what he was feeling for Akihito. There was always something on him he couldn’t tell exactly what it was.   
  
He wanted him over and over and he doesn’t care at all if somebody could see them on the balcony. He solely wanted Akihito for all he cared. Akihito was his to claim.  


It was then Ryuichi slowly started to remove Akihito pants, carefully unclothing him until he could feel his skin on his own. The heat of both them was enough once again to want something in common. The feeling of one another, taste of each other, driving them both mad and greedy. Not wanting to be separated even for a goddamn second, to think that they were not mated, still.

  
  
“Dance for me Akihito,” Ryuichi whispered as he let his younger brother took the pace. “Show me how you wanted it.”  
  
The older Asami made his way to Akihito’s entrance still while drowning him with pleasure through his kiss. The younger one stopped protesting no longer ago for he was too occupied with his brother’s hands and mouth. Ryuichi was letting him to tell him what and how he wanted it. Because he knew the very thing Akihito needed at the moment even though he still didn’t know how badly he desired for it. But there was one thing they were both sure, Akihito loved how he was being pleasured and Ryuichi happily doing it.

  
Problems and insecurities were long forgotten as the brothers once again united as one. Forgetting how the same blood flowed inside their bodies, marking each other over and over until they calm the beasts inside them. The hungry and thirsty beasts.  
  
They were both panting as they finally released the pent up pleasure they both built. Ryuichi once again got what he wanted. The fix he badly needed after the unexpected visit of Mariya. The one he always crave just like the Dunhills he loved to have every damn second.  
  
On the other hand, Akihito was still on Ryuichi's lap tired but quite satisfied. He was keeping his mouth shut as he doesn't want the moment to be ruined. Because somehow, his brother's skin calmed him down stopping the racing unbelievable ideas that kept on running on his head. The only place he strongly disapproved to believe he wanted to be.   
  
However, the peace only lasted enough until Ryuichi broke it down. He needed to clear what happened on the lobby after all.  
  
"What she said was true," Ryuichi started.  
  
"Like I said, Congratulations." Though there was no mirth on his voice. It was a plain response. No more no less. Akihito already felt it was real but he couldn't say he wanted it to be true.  
  
"Mariya was the daughter of father's one _closest_ friend. A business associate. She's also a childhood friend of mine that was why she's acting a little confident over this place. Although she got no right. Rui must've been pissed about it." Ryuichi began himself to explain even though Akihito was not asking for it. He just felt he needed to give it.  
  
"But I don't want her, Akihito." He whispered from behind, slowly pulling Akihito for an embrace. "It was all planned by our fathers but I'll assure you it'll not happen."  
  
"And why are you telling me this? Why the assurance? For all I know and from what you've said, it's your marriage, _Nii-san._ It's your future. You don’t need me on it." The same tone. "She's an Alpha. She's from a well-known family, with everything suitable for you and this family. She's perfect for the great Ryuichi since you two are very much alike. Don’t even deny it, bastard."  
  
"If that is not jealousy then I don’t know what it is anymore.” Ryuichi answered back. “But keep it in mind, _dear brother_. You're not her, Akihito," He paused to give Akihito a tighter embrace. "It's not her that I want. It's you that I can't live without."  
  
\---  
  
Going insane was not enough to describe what was Akihito feeling at that same night. His mother reminded him how easily he could be killed if she tried hard enough although he was also sure she was pissed as hell. Then, Mariya's sudden presence only brought insecurities about him being an Asami. He was nothing compared to her. She's with his family longer than he could have and that was something already. He, being an Asami was nothing because Akihito knew how different they were. He was not even close to what an Asami looked like. And lastly, his brother just confessed to him. He wanted him not a brother but a lover which was ridiculous for both of them. His older brother also proved to him that it was only him that could bring him to satisfaction. The setting was all fucked up. He needed to escape to run away from the family estate because not only Mariya got into his skin, his brother might do something stupid he would surely could not live to face yet he couldn't bring his feet to open the door.  
  
He was trembling as he went deeper. In addition, he remembered the events of the day and it flashed through his mind again. He just wanted to give in but at the same time he couldn't. He wanted to demand, to be spoiled, and to feel wanted yet he couldn't bring himself forward to even ask for it.   
  
Because if he tried to, he knew it would not end well... _just like what happened before_. And with his head not stopping to overthink, he went to his bag and fished out something he knew could help him to relax. To sleep. To feel normal again. To function. To be with himself again.  
  
He knew his drugs were the only one who could help him to overcome his dilemmas. He knew very well he was just escaping it through the powders but he knew it by heart that if not for the illegal medicines, he wouldn’t survive the harsh life he was forced to live in.


	8. The Mysterious Cold Cup

Akihito woke up the next day with a heavy pounding on his head. He was tossing around his bed wanting it to be gone, irritated how bad it was, but after an hour of battling with it, he let himself out of his room and asked for any strong pain killer that might actually help him. No regrets though, he did what he thought was the best for him even though no one would agree. He needed _them_ to be at least feel that he's still normal just like the rest of the population.

"Are you sure you can take it, Akihito?" Rui asked as he watched his nephew on the counter with his head down. He was happy the young man was starting to rely on them although not for the reason this time. Rui doesn't want to see him in any kind pain after all.

"Yeah."

"It's over 1000mg, Akihito." The older man was worried but since he could see how it pained the pale blond, he let him take it.

"It'll work...somehow." Letting the medicine do its work, Akihito remained on his place not minding how curious Rui was.

"What did you do exactly last night? Did you drink?"

"No." Feeling a little better Akihito whispered, "Benzodiapines,"

"What did you say?"

But Akihito just smiled at him and posed for a peace sigh before leaving him at the counter. He heard him calling his name but he was not in the mood to be scolded if he ever caught up to what he said he did or took last night. It was not _healthy_ after all. He doesn't need them in the very least flocking at him with worried expressions. He's not yet ready to tell his story.

\---

The days came unexpectedly uneventful even though Akihito and Mariya kept on bumping to each other. No world or word war came. They were being civilize, a somewhat surprise for both of them.

However, it didn't remain the same after a week.

"Kirishima!" The lady Mariya called at Ryuichi's secretary when he saw him getting himself out of his boss' study room.

The stoic man greeted her back and asked, "What can I do for you Mariya-sama?"

"Ryu is here?" She asked truly innocent of his future fiancée whereabouts. Even with her high-value status, no one really was paying attention to her, thus, she ended up always in the dark, clueless of the important things going around.

"Yes, Mariya-sama. He has some matter to attend here and is currently busy at the moment."

Not truly buying the man's explanation, Mariya then was about to open the door but he was stopped immediately by Kirishima.

"I'm sorry Mariya-sama but he strictly instructed me to let no one disturb him." Bowing a little to show his sincere apologies.

"But it's me!" She exclaimed.

"Even if it is you, Mariya-sama. I am truly sorry. Even his family members are not allowed to see him at the moment."

Feeling defeated after finding out that even his family was not allowed, the needy lady walked away looking hopeless. Because who wouldn't be? She was staying for a week already but never once she had her alone time with Ryuichi. If not busy with his business he was with his brother somewhat doing a 'family bonding'. It pissed her but she could not force herself to join in. She doesn't want to look desperate for attention even if she was thirsty for it.

"I still cannot believe how you manage to do that, Kei." Suoh suddenly came out of the study room just in the right moment when Mariya was already gone out of sight.

"Well, her stubbornness is nothing compare to Asami-sama." The eye glasses replied leaning to the wall, loosening some tensed muscles on his shoulders.

"I agree to that." Suoh added a little laugh to his reply.

"So, how's the boss? Did he manage to go there?" Kirishima curiously asked after lightning up a cigarette which he also kindly ordered to the other guy.

"Yeah. He made me disable a few cameras here before he made his way to the brat."

"We're somehow screwed somewhere in the head for helping him make out with his own brother, huh?" Kirishima voiced out, puffing out some smoke.

But Suoh just laughed it off after getting himself his own cigarette.

"He's the boss, Kei. He's the one calling the shot--"

"And we are loyal at fault, aren't we?"

"Could you really blame him? Because the way I can see it, I cannot." Suoh gave his own thoughts, puffing now just the same. Then he added, "And his brother really smelled differently, I must say. Too strong for an Omega."

That comment made Kirishima raise an eyebrow. "So you're sniffing around him now? Ka-zu-mi?"

"What?" The taller man finally getting what the other man meant seconds later. "No!" Suoh barked a hard laugh when he saw Kirishima's expression. "Don't tell me you're jealous? Huh? really? Kei?"

"So what if I am?" Kirishima looked away with his mood being sour all of a sudden. Instincts of possessiveness crawling into his skin.

As if enjoying his expression, Suoh pulled Kirishima into his chest even though he was still looking away.

"Don't worry, Kei. You're still the sweetest for me." He said as he made his way down to his ears nibbling it, wanting the other man to be turned on just like him. "So...what you say, Kei? While the boss is fucking Akihito out of his senses in the other room, why not occupy his? Huh? No one’s going to knock for maybe an hour or more..."

Feeling the warmth coming out from the guy, Kirishima only answered, "If someone does, I'm gonna cut your salary in half."

"Then I'll take care of your lower half." It was when Suoh dragged Kirishima inside their boss' study room to make up with the time they were about to waste for waiting.

_From the other side of the Estate_

Akihito couldn't believed how he was begging to be fucked. His arms were locked on his brother's neck as he encourage him to go deeper and harder, filling his insides with the thickness his Nii-san has. His pleas were heard loud and clear when he felt how Ryuichi changed his pace from slow to fast yet everytime he did, hit spot was continuously hit making him see heaven.

As far as he could remember, he was just enjoying a nice day when suddenly his older brother showed up and started making his way into him. Akihito didn't know why he welcomed him easily after just a kiss that it got him to remove all of his clothes. The pale blond even teased his older brother by spreading his legs wider showing his twitching pink hole, so wet his finger smoothly went in when he started his own preparation. The pale blond voluntary preparing himself, trying to make it lose as he can while the other man was busy playing and sucking his nipples. It got him so hard just feeling the hot tongue of his own brother licking the nonexistent juices out of his chest. It was driving him crazy.

When his three fingers were no longer satisfying him and the void feeling came, Akihito loudly told his brother to fuck him almost immediately. Well, the request was granted in a snap. It was painful, still, but with the burning sensation of his walls being stretched by the hard cock of Ryuichi, the pain eventually grew into pleasure. The Omega was even thrusting his ass into the Prime Alpha trying to reach the peak of their needs.

Heavy lust filled the atmosphere alongside with the pants and moans that escaped them. The 'sweetness' coming from the Omega's body made the Alpha hungry even more. Angry bites then were given unevenly unto the pale blond's body as he wanted him to be consumed completely. Akihito cried his frustration out not because he didn't like but to show how much he was asking more of it, more of the pain from the bites, more of his own brother penetrating his wet hole with a brute force, more of the hard rock cock messing his willing insides. MORE MORE MORE!

"I'm---Oh my God! Ryui--chi! Fuck! Deeper! That's--Fuck… I'm cumming!"

Grunting on top of the pale blond Ryuichi then came afterwards releasing every drop of his cum when he heard the cries that came out from Akihito when he climaxed.

Akihito didn't dare to move when his insides were filled with his brother's semen. Other omegas hated it, but no, not him. He may not ever admit it to the other person due to personal issues but, fuck, he love the hot feeling on his back. The fullness of it that it started leaking. Because it was only when the emptiness he didn't recognize before was being filled with something he willingly _asked_ for.

It was nice from time to time to be filled with current thoughts and situations especially the after sex talks and chats they always had. Just talking about everything except for the things that mattered the most.

Not with the memories Akihito was always running away to.

\---

Another week had passed and Mariya still was not able to be alone with Ryuichi. She knew the man would always come home to the Estate, despite having his own penthouse in Shinjuku, on his free time but his attention was always on work and Akihito. They were introduced on each other by the family head and since then her hatred towards the youngest Asami grew bigger and bigger. She wanted Ryuichi for herself, to isolate him for him to notice her and to push through their engagement but with Akihito around, she couldn't do anything about it. She was truly being left out!

So, Mariya made her move and approach the person hindering her plans. She decided to get rid off of the person keeping her from his man.

Akihito was on his way to the garden to freshen up. He wanted a change of scenery since he's been spending his days on his room drowning with his own thoughts. Reminiscing the days he thought he already gotten over with. Although, with his own pathetic excuse of ignorance, he could never escape it, even with the help of his resources and _options_. He was chained to his past. A kind of chain that would always dragged him back whenever it see fit. A past he wished he could erase.

Enjoying the peacefulness of the place, even though the strong smell of Alphas lingered from everywhere, he cooled himself alongside with his thoughts, setting them aside and just focusing to the great nature presented in front of him.

However, when he thought he finally had it, someone else's presence broke it. Akihito opened his eyes and saw the person he really doesn't want to see at the moment.

"What do you want?" He asked _nicely_.

Mariya placed down the cup of tea she was having before she looked at him.

She was composed, elegantly looking, beautiful maybe in everyone's eyes but to Akihito who already lived enough to know that there was a total different kind of act behind it, it looked wicked and ugly.

"Are you really Ryuichi's younger brother?" She asked all of a sudden.

Akihito scoffed, "So you're in doubt, Miss. But I think you're asking the wrong person."

"Not even so sure about it, huh?" She backfired. "I have your background checked, Akihito-san."

"Found interesting?" He mused.

"Unfortunately, I found nothing. Although, my sources confirmed that Asami Akihito doesn't exist, until Ryuujin-sama found you. And I wonder just why." Her tone of voice was full of malice adding more to her ugliness.

Yet, even though he anticipated the answer, Akihito remained quiet.

"You cease to exist, so why all of a sudden, Asami Akihito appeared? What magic did you do, Omega? Don't you think it's quite impossible to have an Omega to a family of Alphas? The Prime Alphas on top of that? Because I think it's just impossible. What are you plotting, huh? Slut?"

It was then when Akihito lost it and just laughed.

"I told you, Miss Guest, you're asking the wrong person. If you want to know everything, why not ask the person in-charge? Because I, myself, is wondering. So if you'll excuse me," Akihito was about to stand and get away from her when he was stopped by her words.

"You must've spread your legs somehow and tricked them pretending you're one of the family, huh? I bet you really liked that. I'm disappointed that Ryuujin-san and Rui-san even believed you. Ryu too! Oh God! That must be it!" She exaggerated. "There's must be something on your stinky smell that hypnotized them! It's your Omega pheromones! I can't believe it actually worked! Fucking dirty whore!"

Akihito eyed her without showing any expression.

"You're just a filthy Omega, Akihito- _san_. So it will do us best if you'll know your place in this world, especially here. If you still don't know, well I could help you and show it to your face," She stood up going to where Akihito was standing. "You're just an Omega. A filthy lowlife who only has a purpose of existence as the society's breeding animal. A whore, a slut that's always spreading their legs to survive."

With her final sentence, she gave a smile then walked away leaving him stunned. Her words remained ringing into his ears even though she's already gone of his sight. It remained not because it was all true, except the trick part, but because it brought memories of how he grew up being an Omega. Memories he was trying to erase and escape. Memories of how the community where he came from shunned him because he belonged the lowest part of the hierarchy.

It was hard, he admitted.

Hearing everyday, for years, the same discrimination from the people who didn't even try to know his situation, to know him the real him, made him hate his life. And what hurts even more was he grew up hearing it not only from strangers but also from his _family_ , the _Takaba_ family. The family his mother married after leaving the Asami Estate.

The family that got him good, ruined. Body and soul.

Now, being suffocated by his surroundings, he decided to get another scenery. Away and farther from the place he thought would help him _this_ time.

\---

_Two days later_

"Report."

"I'm sorry, Ryuujin-sama. We couldn't still locate the young master. We went to his hideout and places he used to frequent but even his men are clueless of his whereabouts. We also checked his old apartment and found out that it was blown up to pieces weeks ago and our resources found no Akihito-sama in the premises."

Foul mood lingered in the family head that no one in the room tried to break and pop it. No one wanted to be the receiving end of his wrath, even Ryuichi. He was clueless as everyone else. He also made his own search party but it also came back empty handed.

The youngest Asami said, to Rui, he would just go on for a walk but it has been two days since then. No one could reach and trace him. They all tried for the last 24 hours but still nothing. Ryuujin knew they had a deal of staying out of his business but with his youngest son suddenly disappearing, he didn’t take it well. They have too many enemies lurking around which he hoped were smart enough to do not touch his son. It was not publicize yet but he knew some of them already know. And taking their chances to do so were just in the corner.

They had their surveillances on his mother as well but apparently the Takaba Family was not even in Japan. Left a week ago for some business meetings abroad.

However, maybe the odds really were on their side, when Ryuujin was about to give his orders to Sato and Ryuichi for widening their search, the door opened, revealing the man that caused years of concern.

Just his mere presence changed the dreadful atmosphere the Prime Alphas emitted with his sweet and extraordinary scent making it all breathable.

"Akihito!" Ryuujin stood up and run to his beloved son as if a burden was lifted on his shoulder. He went over him and gave him a hug just like what he did on their first meeting.

"Where have you been, Akihito? Walk usually just takes minutes not days!" He wanted to scold him for his sudden disappearance and lack of communication while on it but when he saw his son's very presence, it went all gone. Sensing him was adequate to calm the raging Prime Alphas.

Worried questions were thrown at him but, Akihito being Akihito, they didn’t get much at all.

"Sorry 'bout that," He started. "I'm not just use to telling people my every action. My bad." Then gave a weak smile.

It calmed everyone down. Especially the men that spent hours looking for him. Peace was indeed reinstated back to the Asami Estate.

\---

Ryuichi not being afar only watched the scene in front of him. He was ready to take drastic actions to find his brother although, fortunately, he came home before he could finally do it. He wanted to pull Akihito out of his father’s arms and drag him to his room to _ask_ him where he truly went. It took a lot of his will to refrain himself to do it resulting him to missed Rui when he called for the first time.

“Ryuichi?” The second-in-line family head once again called for his attention.

“Yes?”

“We’re going to have dinner now. It seems Akihito is hungry and your father as well. You’ll join us right?”

Ryuichi just gave a nod and watched Rui disappeared to the dining area.

The rest of the family were already eating together with Mariya when Ryuichi showed up.

The young man that caused them a lot of trouble for the past two days were eating, mouth full, not really aware of how he made them truly worried. The little brat he really was.

He placed himself across his little brother, who were obviously avoiding his eyes. However, as Ryuichi study him, really look closely at him, he noticed how disturbed he was. Exhausted and pale. Ryuichi could even bet himself a million that Akihito was acting it all out. His breathing was uneven that was only unnoticeable because of the way he eat.

"Are you okay, Akihito?" He unconsciously asked all of a sudden getting everyone's attention.

His brother stopped from eating and slowly just looked at him. Annoyed eyes staring at him.

"Yes." A short answer that Ryuichi couldn't accept.

"It looks like you're not," He pushed.

"Would you just drop it, okay? I'm okay and hungry so I hope you believe me when I say I'm okay and just let me eat?" Akihito was now genuinely pissed off. He was not even concealing how the question affected him.

Ryuujin gave a glare to his eldest to leave his brother alone but when several minutes passed,

When the mood finally returned to how it was, since Ryuichi forced himself to calm and let his little brother get away with his rage, his fiancée happily ruined it all over again.

"What is it?" Ryuichi asked Mariya as if she was enjoying every minute of their awkward silence.

"Oh nothing really. Just give Akihito-san a breathe will you, Ryu?" She said with a mocking tone.

With a questioning look from Ryuichi, Mariya continued.

"Well, maybe you know, Akihito-san is tired of taking care of his kids, that's all. So I suggest that we should just let him rest? Don't you think?"

That blew everyone off.

The aura in the room dropped from calm to dark real quick when the person in question remained silence and just kept on eating.

"Akihito?" Ryuujin called his son's attention for he could not 'understand' what Mariya had just said. She maybe not as good as everyone in the Asami family but with her family background, her information was not something they could just ignore.

"Someone did her homework well," Akihito finally answered putting his spoon and fork down. He glanced at where Mariya was seating only to give her the expression she was hopefully trying to get out from him.

"Mariya?" Ryuujin then asked the lady near him.

"Well, Ryuujin-san, I didn't know it was this relevant I thought you knew? It happened when I saw sometime ago Akihito on the mall with some kids, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I overheard them calling Akihito-san, _Otou-chan_. I was about to approach him but he was pretty occupied so I decided not to anymore. He was laughing with them buying the kids ice creams. I really thought you knew?" Mariya said with her annoying way of explaining. She knew they know nothing about it but kept of asking if they knew. She was really planning to make Akihito the one in the spot.

"Is this true Akihito?! Who are these kids Mariya is talking about? Are they really you--"

"Now that you know," Akihito cut his father's inquiry. "Can I bring them here? Their mother will be busy in the next few days and she asked me if I could take care of them." Akihito answered without looking away, however but with an unreadable expression.

Not denying any of the accusations, Akihito even put more fuel to the fire.

"So?"

All of them were beyond surprise because it was completely unheard of. No reports came in that their Akihito was now a father nor Akihito himself told them. Two days of worrying and now a news was suddenly dropped at them.

In a matter of just a minute, Ryuujin suddenly became a grandfather.

And Ryuichi who was fed up, stormed out of the dining hall leaving everyone different expressions.

\---

Later on that night, Ryuujin planned to have a serious talk with his son.

After the awkward dinner ended by Ryuichi's behavior, the head of the family decided to get his answers to his many whats and whys. He went to his son's room only to find out how messy it has become. Clothes were everywhere, overflowing trash bins, blankets on the floor, pillows on the balcony and many more he doesn't want to see.

As he walked in looking where his son could, he noticed that Akihito was out in the balcony, staring in the vast sky, smoking.

His boy was just 19 years old but the amount of used cigarettes on the floor told him that he had become older than his age. Something he hoped he'll never be.

Not liking the very sight in front of him, he called for his attention.

"Akihito."

The young man remained still not even trying to look back.

A sigh was released but Ryuujin did not give up.

"What was that all about?" His voice was demanding but not too forceful. "You went missing for two days, came back as if nothing happened, then now you have kids?"

Puffing the last blow, finally, Akihito gave in and faced his father.

"Is it really a big deal if I go missing for days compare to the years you've abandoned me?"

Not what he wished to hear at all but as much as Ryuujin wanted to convince himself that Akihito was not accusing him and just asking, the fact he brought it up made his guilt increase.

When he didn't answer, Akihito continued.

"To be honest, aren't you glad that not only you got reunited with your son, you gained additional members for your family? And don't worry, they are Alphas like you and unlikely to be like me in so many ways."

The dead tone Ryuujin was hearing from Akihito told him that he was not getting his answers. Because aside from being blood related, there was nothing more. They were both strangers to each other and Ryuujin was starting to regret for not taking the risks years ago.

"Then I'll take your silence for a yes. This conversation is over, i-father. You know your way out, right? It's your house afterall."

Defeated, Ryuujin started to walk away. He didn't want to push any further, thus, leaving Akihito for the night.

 _Abandoned_.

The word was on a loop that even Ryuujin tried his best to laid the reasons he had on why he didn't do anything that could've changed Akihito's mother's mind. But still, the word Akihito threw at him remained.

He was one of the most powerful men in the country yet he could not even use it to fix the connection he severed years ago.

What he gained: power, wealth, name; seemed pretty nothing to what he had lost in the process.

The very thing that saddened him the most.

\---

The next morning came, when they were _peacefully_ having breakfast without Ryuichi, Akihito announced that he would be going out to get the kids.

"What?" He asked when he noticed the awkward silence that came. "You don't want me just leaving without telling you guys anything, right? That's why I'm telling you in advance."

"I'll come with you." Rui then volunteered. Akihito may not know his reasons but he accepted his offer.

"Whatever you like. It'll make things easier anyway." After drinking his glass of water, Akihito said his thanks and stood up. "We'll leave at three in the afternoon, Rui. I hope you're not busy by that time."

"Oh no don't worry, Akihito-kun. I'm free for today."

"Then…" And Akihito started to walk away.

Mariya was the next to exit. Victory was on her face that Rui almost hated it. He may not be vocal about it because he doesn't want any conflict between the families but the way she's doing it really frustrated him.

The two brothers were left alone but then again Ryuujin at that time has lost his appetite.

"What are you planning?" Rui asked not liking the quietness of his older brother.

"Am I? Planning on something?"

"Your looks are giving it off."

Ryuujin stared at Rui until he left out a sigh. "What's with the sudden attitude?" He returned the question. "You're not just going to accept everything, right? All of a sudden we became grandparents!"

"And all of a sudden your family is complete." If Ryuujin didn't know his brother, he could've missed the sarcasm. "Remember that if you continue that attitude of yours especially now, sooner or later you'll eventually lose Akihito."

"I would never let that happen you know that."

"Just keep it in mind, Ryuujin. Akihito was just doing fine before we introduce ourselves to him and I intend to make it better. And if you do the opposite, you'll regret it. I'm warning you." Rui threatened. "We still don't know what really happened to him with his mother and seeing the situation right now, it's either we make it or break him."

"So we're just letting the fact that Akihito is just a 19-year old boy, an Omega at that, being a father now?" Ryuujin getting furious.

"And forcing him about it is a good idea?"

"I AM NOT FORCING HIM! If I have it my way, Akihito would have been spilled everything! But no! I am not doing or planning what you're thinking, Rui!"

"You better be! Because if you want to be the father you failed to be, then it is the best time to be just that!"

There voices were getting louder and louder and it was catching up unwanted attention. It was not new to the household but it was the first that they hear Rui getting seriously furious towards his older brother.

However, unknown to them, the topic of their conversation was just in the corner eating an apple as if he was enjoying it. It was true that he was making it all mysterious not telling them anything but, at the moment, he was not yet ready to tell it yet. The kids were just an opening to his fucked up story. Introducing them to his family might not have been a good idea but the neverending 'what ifs' to his life turned out to be unexpectedly deadly , the children would be in good hands.

Watching the fight for too long now, Akihito decided it was enough.

Biting his apple a last bite, the Omega knocked on the door, halting them.

"Are you both done now?" He asked them. "It would have been a pleasure listening to yours antics and whines but seriously? You two are old enough to be this energetic in the morning."

"Hey!" Rui exclaimed. "We're still young!" The only answer the man could give to break the icy atmosphere that was about to thicken.

"Yeah?" Akihito smirked. "Then good. You'll be needing it later."

He walked to them with an ease as if there was no argument circling about him that happened.

"I don't know when will be the best time for you to know but I can assure you that at one point or another, you'll be informed of the things you're dying to know. You knew how my mother was, you lived with her, you impregnated her. You knew how her mind works so I hope that when everything is out of the closet, you'll be ready."

Akihito stood there talking to them quite differently from how he was earlier. His tone and attitude suddenly flipped a 180 degrees that if not for the same scent coming from him, they would be questioning him if he was the real one.

"No more questions at the moment because I don't know how to answer you. But for the time being, I will bring the kids here and I hope you'll accept them just the way you accepted me…again." He smiled ending the conversation earning an agreement from his father and uncle.

\---

The afternoon came too fast and Ryuujin surprisingly calmed himself. He even called and convinced Ryuichi to join them for dinner. He doesn't know what was going on with his eldest but for the sake of Akihito, he needed the rest of the family to support of whatever the pale blond was getting himself into.

And now, to welcome the recently known family members, Ryuujin invited everyone for an intimate family dinner at one of his favored restaurants.

\---

Everyone was already on the table waiting for Akihito but each one of them were handling it differently.

Ryuichi was on foul mood that no one dared to question him.

Ryuujin was somehow excited and it delighted Rui. He didn't spoil anything when his older bombed him with questions regarding the kids. He only hinted that were the brightest kids he'd ever met.

Mariya was still wearing her smug face as if she really won the round. Well, seeing how mad Ryuichi to his younger brother now maybe gave her the idea.

Kirishima, Suoh and Sato were nearby keeping everything in control. They didn't want any problem after all. Seemed easy but it was the hardest because one unwanted moment for the current meeting would mean an endless series of problems afterwards.

The whole floor was reserved for the Asami Family for tonight so when they saw a young girl, aged five years old approaching the designated table, everyone assumed that Akihito finally arrived.

The young girl with a long black straight hair, was wearing a white dress that looked too cute on her making Rui exclaimed with unexplainable excitement.

"Katta!"

The girl who Rui called Katta kept on walking but she was now smiling when she saw the familiar face.

"Good evening everyone." The little one greeted and bowed. "Otou-chan and Kishi will be here in a minute."

Ryuujin was surprised how good mannered the girl was.

Ryuichi too but with the fact that she really referred Akihito as 'Otou-chan'.

"Look at you! You're so cute Katta-chan!" The second-in-line family head said as he guided the girl to her seat.

"Thank you, Rui-san." Smiling so sweet and innocent.

"Kat-ta!" Another small voice was heard across the room. When everyone looked to where it was coming from, confusion came forward from their faces. Another little girl wearing the same white dress was running towards them. Not only with the same white dress but with the same face.

"Don't run, Kishi!" Katta reminded. It was only then the girl slowed down.

"Sorry." She said looking regretful of her actions but was changed when she saw Rui. "Rui-jiisan!"

"Kishi-chan!"

"Thank you for coming with Otou-chan earlier." The bubbly little one said.

"It was my pleasure," Rui warmly smiled at her.

"Wow. I am still wondering why we are here and not having the usual dinner at home." Akihito finally showed up earning everyone's attention.

When the pale blond finally realized it after a moment of staring contest, he immediately introduced the kids to his family.

"Sorry, I am not really use to this kind of shit." He defended.

"Language!" Both Kishi and Katta shouted.

"Give me a break brats." He looked at them and smiled.

"So…yeah. Here's my _kids_." Akihito started. "This is Katta," Pointing at the girl they first saw. "and this is Kishi." He then pointed at the girl with a waist-level wavy black hair. "Twins."

Akihito then introduced the people around the table to the children which they greeted with a smile.

The Omega didn't expect it but it was going smoothly. The tensed face his father was having early in the morning vanished and was truly enjoying the company of his kids. On the other hand, he doesn't care what Ryuichi was thinking at the moment because he haven't said a word but his eyes were telling him that he's dead. There's a lot on his plate and Ryuichi was not even on it.

They were in the middle of dinner with everyone, unexpectedly, having a great time chatting about everything. Mariya was even polite with the kids as if she was truly interested. Ryuujin already pampering them as he ordered them a lot of desserts when he found they love chocolates. The atmosphere was light and very family-ish when suddenly a music started playing inside Katta's little pouch.

Katta picked it out which turned to be a smartphone, and started tapping. Eyes were watching her, amazed and confused. Katta put it back, smiled at everyone then turned to Akihito. The little charm pulled his Otou-chan's arm closer so she could reach his ears.

She whispered something making everyone curious about it for Akihito tensed a little but it was gone before they could ask him.

Akihito continued paying attention to his food as he also pulled out his phone. Did the same thing as Katta have done it. The pale blond brushed it off when Rui asked if there was something wrong. He just smiled and assured that everything's fine.

Desserts were finally served. Ryuujin found out that even at a young age the twins were already taking advance education. Kishi was into music and arts while Katta's interest was in science. Human anatomy to be precised. Ryuujin was impressed even Ryuichi. The latter praised the girls and offered assistance when they need anything into their education.

Yet, it was all ruined when Mariya opened her mouth to ask the question everyone was avoiding. "So, what does your Okaa-san do for living?"

However, it was not what Mariya was hoping to see. She assumed that they were answer her with the same enthusiasm they showed from the previous questions. Annoyance and confusion came across the girls' faces that it took a few minutes for them to answer.

"Okaa-san?" Kishi asked in return.

"Neh Otou-chan, what does she mean with Okaa-san?" Katta then asked Akihito. "Is she referring to Su-chan?"

Rui, Ryuujin, Ryuichi and Mariya stared at Akihito waiting for his answer.

"No." The pale blond answered at last. "I think she's referring to your Mother."

"Oh," The twins responded in chorus.

"Isn't it just the same?" The lady who asked about it gave another one.

"Mother is different to Su-chan," It was Katta who stopped the flow of running water. "Mother is an Alpha if you're wondering and a lawyer and Su-chan is a erhm," The girl paused and went back to Akihito. "...Otou-chan, what does Su-chan do? I can't remember her telling us the real one whenever we ask her."

"Can't answer that, sorry Katta."

"But Otou-chan! She's asking what she do!"

"They'll live without knowing Su-chan, Katta. Drop it." He strictly answered.

Although, when Akihito looked at the people on their table, he could clearly tell they were really lost.

"Well---" But before Akihito could continue, the grand door opened and revealed a young woman wearing a red top matched with a pencil cut skirt. She was walking furiously but beautifully with her red heels towards the table but was stopped with one of Ryuujin's men.

Katta and Kishi looked back to see what was it all about when they finally recognized who it was.

"Mother!" Both shouted.

Ryuujin didn't like the idea of the sudden disturbance but since the twins acknowledged her presence, he let her approach them.

The lady stood between Kishi and Akihito, bowed and greeted, introducing herself before everyone else.

"It must be a surprise for us to meet like this," Giving her widest smile she continued. "I'm Sakamaki Shikamuri, Kamu for short. I truly wished for us not to be introduced under this kind of situation. However, fate and time are against us."

The family exchanged the same pleasantries but it was far from being genuine.

Yet, when the greetings ended, her expressions changed and turned furious towards the Omega.

"What in the world are you thinking, Akihito?!" She exclaimed, letting her voice reach the very corner of the room shattering the image the rest had formed earlier. "Are you really out of your mind?! If I didn't meet Sunny this afternoon, I won't find out about your damn episodes." Even though her voice was silencing everyone, she didn't care and continue to make a conversation out of Akihito.

"Sunny is just exaggerating." Akihito defended, finally giving his attention to the newly arrived woman. "It was not serious."

"Yeah? Not serious? God Akihito! Then why the hell HJ asked me to give you this!?!?" She slammed a small bottle in front of Akihito startling almost everyone. They wanted to ask what it was but the looks coming from Akihito made them not do it.

The pale blond then picked it up, brought out an unused syringe from his back and started extracting the contents. After getting most of its content, he handed it to the woman.

"It's just part of the routine, Kamu. Don't stress yourself with little things."

"This little things could kill you, you know," Kamu snatched the needle from Akihito's hand and placed it on the pale blond's side neck. She injected the liquid formula as if she has been doing it for a long time. "You already got your injection a couple of times already this year. This one's a third, Akihito. Don't make us do you a fourth. You know very well what it can do to you."

"I know it well and that's why I asked for it."

Both of them stared at each other, looking straight in the eyes talking without using words.

"Fine," Kamu broke. "But don't think we'll never talk about this." Then the woman went to the twins. "Kishi, Katta, behave." She warned.

"Hai, Mother." Both answered in chorus.

When she got the answer she wanted to hear, Kamu faced the rest of the Asami Family and said, "I hope I didn't interrupt too much. But don't worry, I'll take my leave so you may enjoy the rest of the evening." She bowed when Ryuujin assured her that it was fine and then she took her leave.

In a matter of a few minutes, questions they know they would never get the answers increased. But, with his temper getting its limit, Ryuujin asked.

"What the hell was that Akihito?!" Authority was in his voice shutting everyone on the floor.

"You really want to know? Fine. It was a _vaccine_ I've been receiving for years now. Apparently, there's something wrong in my body I believe you two already noticed that has changed." Akihito pointed out the Prime Alphas sitting across him, his father and Ryuichi.

"Your scent," Ryuichi said noticing it even before Akihito mentioned it. "It's fading."

The crowd later on picked it up and agreed to what Ryuichi had just said.

"Yes, and that's all I can say. No more questions or else I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

The threat somehow got them for they know it was not empty. They knew Akihito could do it given his disappearance just a few days ago. They were a family, an elite, top of the food chain but they know so well other than to push themselves into someone who was not yet ready to open up the door and show them in. There was still a great wall keeping them separated.

"Don't worry, I'll make it sure it'll not spoil your great name."

Ryuujin was about to say something regarding their 'name' and that it was not what he's getting furious about but he got stopped when Kishi's pouch started to ring just like her twin's earlier, indicating a message have arrived.

However, instead of pulling Akihito closer, she read it a loud making everyone turn their attention to her.

"Otou-chan," The little girl started although this time she was formal and all serious. "Just like what you have instructed, the assassin across the building has been dealt with."

Getting a _nice_ reaction from his family members, Akihito only gave out a handsome smirk and said, "Good." and that's how the pale blond ended their intimate family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I still write. I don't why I still WANT to write.
> 
> Half of this chapter was actually written five months ago. I've been dragging myself to finish this one and the rest of my other ongoing fanfics for months. You can even notice how fast paced it was... I don't want to post to be honest but if I don't, I won't be able to move on and do my other ones. I still want to finish them. All of them. I just don't know when. lllOrz
> 
> I want to feel again the same level of excitement I had when I started writing It Will Last. lllOrz
> 
> There's a lot of personal issues going on but I hope someday I'll be able to feel it because I still want to write! I love this fandom so much that reading and rereading fanfictions makes me feel things I'm lacking at RL. 
> 
> I'm truly sorry for ranting my excuses. I just don't want some thoughts hanging around.
> 
> PS. Finder Series and its fanfictions has nothing to do with this excuses. I love them ever since it was introduced to me and that will never change.
> 
> And…
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Let's enjoy the remaining days of 2017! Cheers!!


	9. The Warm Tea

If Akihito was a puzzle, then, he himself was a single piece while everything else was missing. Missing! All of the important details were ALL missing. The twins, their so called mother named Kamu, Sunny, HJ, and what's with that vaccine? Vaccine for? They were all clueless! Even the great Ryuichi!

_"Are we that incapable?"_

Ryuujin immediately gave an order to Sato to find everything out. He doesn't want to be left out, not because of his status but because it involved his damn son. He knew very well that he doesn't know _much_ about Akihito even with the countless investigation they did. There were still little things that escaped them yet he didn't expect that it was this _small_.

Ryuujin was beyond furious but he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to have _the_ talk again with his youngest but he was shut down the moment he showed his intentions. The twins were also not entertaining questions saying, "We are not allowed to talk about it." As if they were adults and not just 5 year old kids. They were too mature for their age.

"Ever since Akihito came back, all we got in return are questions which answers are not available." Ryuujin muttered as he sipped on his glass. He and Rui were in the study room trying to calm down from their intense family dinner. Already closing to midnight but since sense of time was not familiar with them, they were still awake as they were in the  morning.

"Of course we are, Jin. That will never change. However, keep in mind that he can leave us anytime he wanted to and when he did, there will be nothing we can do to bring him back." The second alpha reminded his older brother. _"We'll not be ready, brother, but, I feel that someday Akihito will leave us the way we can never get him back."_ Rui wanted to add but he didn't.

It was true afterall. Despite of the differences, Akihito may be with them physically but as their current 'relationship', they were far being connected emotionally. Akihito still doesn't trust them and everyday was like stepping on edges whenever they interact with the youngest Asami.

"But I want answers, Rui. I cannot let this one go. I don't care what the people will say but if, we, his family will never find out who those people truly are, we are nothing but strangers to him." The older one didn't mean to but with the help of whiskey on his hand, his words sounded sharper than what he intended to.

"Those people you are talking about are his daughters, Jin. Your granddaughters," Rui gave out a warning. He glared at his older brother at how he talked about the girls he had just dinner with. "Are all those pretense, Jin?"

"No!" The older one exclaimed. "What I showed earlier was genuine Rui! Don't ever doubt that. But what's been bugging me is the names the 'mother' mentioned. HJ is one of his lackeys from the reports but what about the other one,"

"Sunny,"

"The _vaccine_ Akihito talked about came from her. The girls are bright, no question in that, but even then they didn't know what she do and the way Akihito kept the details seemed like she was just not another HJ to our Aki." Jin explained the ones running on his mind. "We are on _this_ business but I never heard a drug working that efficiently."

But it was not what got Rui concerned. "Did you noticed it Jin?" He then asked.

"Noticed what?"

"Until Ryuichi pointed it out earlier, Akihito's scent was different from what I remembered. He is an omega but he never smelled like one, I mean not from what I am accustomed to."

"He's the only one omega here, Rui." The older brother reasoned out. "His scent got mixed with 'Alpha atmosphere' that has been dominating the whole place." Yet, Jin was not convincing his brother but himself. He wanted to believed that what Rui was about to point was nothing but the effect of where Akihito has been living. He wanted to believe that there was nothing wrong with his boy. He wanted to convince himself that with all those years they were apart, his crazy mother didn't do anything to him.

Jin wanted that. He wanted to save himself from regrets, from the blame, from the failure he was of being a father, although what he didn't realized was that,

they were already eating him from the inside.

Ryuijin was years too late now to start wanting for his youngest Akihito.

Way too late.

\---

Morning came peacefully in the Asami Estate but it did not last longer not when the family head found out that his son and his daughters left before the dawn broke. He was roaring in anger as he felt disrespected.

"But it's Akihito we're talking about!" Jin pissed off when Rui said that Ryuichi does it all the time. "How hard it was to say, 'We'll be going, father'? How hard that can be?"

"Did you remember what he said before, Jin?" Rui was way too calm as he enjoyed his morning coffee. "He said he was not used in doing something like that and I think it would be still in the far future where he will be saying what you wanted him to say."

"Atleast now he mentioned that he will be returning the girls to their home and they are needed to be there early." Rui cut when Jin was about to blast again. "And yes, if you're wondering, he did inform me when I saw him past midnight."

"And you never relayed that information to me?! RUI?!"

"Because you are already shouting, waking the whole damn place before I could even start my sentence."

"I just can't believe you sometimes." Feeling defeated so early in the morning.

However, before they could finally get to dig in the breakfast that has been served, Sato came forward and informed the two men about their incoming guest.

"Mr. Kim from Korea has landed and is currently on his way here, Ryuujin-sama."

"Already?"

"Yes, Ryuujin-sama."

"He's three hours early," Jin wondered. "Did he mentioned why?"

"It seems that his daughter has been in the country for days now and he just received her whereabouts."

That made the head of the Estate laughed forgetting how upset he was with Akihito.

"He's getting old if his daughter slipped off his hand that easily." But his mirth was soon ended with Rui's famous remark.

"Just like what Akihito did," Rui faked his laugh. "Oops,"

"Rui!"

Sato also secretly smiled. It was not everyday the two heads were openly dissing each other, nonetheless on the breakfast table.

"Don't worry, brother. You're not getting old like Mr. Kim. You're still doing fine." Then he winked before paying attention to his food.

"I really can't believe you nowadays, Rui."

Two hours later, the mentioned Mr. Kim arrived making everybody on the Estate alert. To the two Asamis however, the Korean was just another person they do business with, maybe even more given that they've known each other for years now, but to the others, Mr. Kim was nothing but just like the Asami Family. His name might be common to his country but he was one of the Korea's Prime Alphas. He was nice and accommodating and all but behind those traits, he was ruthless and feared by many with the exclusion of none other but Japan's Prime Alpha; Asami Ryuujin.

They were friends, if such description was allowed in the same sentence with their names. It may looked like a friendly visit between friends but everyone on the Estate knew better. They were again about to discuss how they would make their grip stronger on their own territories, and usually the methods involved also resulted to bodies getting dumped on the streets, lifeless.

That's how the Prime Alphas worked. Always bloody, illegaly, but clean. No trace of whatever they've done behind closed doors. And with their status and how they managed to keep their noses clean, no one could ever touch them.

Maybe someone did before but not now. Not now, not ever.

\---

"Take care Katta! Kishi!" Akihito waved his goodbyes as he watch the girls get inside the private jet that was waiting for them. The plan initially was to let his _daughters_ stay with him for the whole day but before the time strike midnight, he received a message instructing him to bring them to the airport.

"Ahhh, I'll miss them." The pale blond said talking to the man beside him. "I wonder when will I see them again."

"That will be sooner than later, Aki-chan." Kou answered eyeing the same jet. He also waved back to the girls just like Akihito when they were about to enter inside. "Atleast you spend enough time with time. Damn, now I envy you!"

"Lucky me, I didn't accept that job order." Akihito teased back knowing his friend's desicions when he picked the job instead of taking care of the girls.

"Well there's no one available to do it than me, so, unlucky me." Kou sounded defeated, after all just like Akihito, he was attached to the twins.

A moment passed by and they were both headed back to Kou's car when Akihito broke the silence that lingered too long. "So, how was it?" His tone changed from being affectionate to murderous. No one could blame him though, not even Kou.

"Take a guess?"

"She's back," It was more than a statement than a question.

"Yes," Kou, the man behind the wheel confirmed.

AKihito felt there was more to it so asked further.

"She's back and she brought him together with her." The latter tensed upon hearing the information Kou had just said. As much as he doesn't want anything involving his mother, Akihito preferred facing his mother head on than knowing that his _great_ stepfather was now too in the same picture.

Memories of him clouded him and if not for Kou distracting him, he could've get into another damn episode which he badly didn't want at the moment. The warning he received almost from everyone was enough for him to watch himself closely and carefully.

His mental and emotional state needed to be kept in bay or else his physical condition would catch up. He was now staying with the Asami as their scents, especially Ryuichi and Rui, calmed him in a way but with everything happening, the last thing he wanted on his plate was his father, Rui and Ryuichi on his neck demanding answers. He knew they have a lot of questions especially now that they've met the twins and Kamu. His father was looking at him last night and there was no doubt that anytime soon he would corner him and by then he could no longer escape his inquiries. He was lucky he avoided Ryuichi last night using the girls as his reasons but now he didn't know anymore. Sex was the only thing he could use against Ryuichi if he decided to bomb him with his own set of concerns.

"You'll be okay right, Akihito?" Kou disturbed his lane of thoughts.

"I will be. Don't worry." The assurance for both of them was there. "If he's here now, then let's assume that my mother will cease her 'I need to kill my son - Operation' and will relay on that's man's plan. And we are sure that they are crazy as fuck. So, what are the plans now?"

"Well," Kou hesitated.

"Hmmmn?"

"How about we get some food first?" With disbelief, Akihito looked at his friend together with a great disappointment.

"Fuck you, Kou! I'm damn serious!"

"Me too! I'm starving to death here man! I haven't sleep since almost two days ago and the last time I've eaten a decent meal was yesterday morning! And you said it yourself earlier, you had a fucking fine dinner and what did I get? Huh? NOTHING!" Kou was red and clearly, he was really hungry as Akihito heard his stomach growl earlier.

"Fine. Drive to the nearest KFC then," Akihito paused when he saw Kou looking at him with wide eyes. "What? Go now or else I'll change my mind on treating you."

In the midst of his own confusion Kou rejoiced. "Yes! Two buckets, Aki-chan!"

And Akihito just looked at his friend genuinely smiling at his love for fried chicken.

An hour and a half later, stuffed with the fastfood they consumed so fast it's a record, Kou received a message coming from their other friend Takato.

Akihito and Kou went to the place provided with the other one as he was craving for some after lunch dessert. The young men saw Takato already digging in his chocolate mousse as if their lives were not on danger.

"Why here?" Asked by Kou.

"Why not? The cakes are great here, try their Blueberry Cheesecake and you'll forget the other ones you've tasted before." Takato beamed with pride as he suggested his friends what to get.

"Then why are you eating that?" The pale blond pointed out.

"Oh, this is my third already." Takato answered as he savor another bite of his mousse.

"And you didn't even get us any. How thoughtful of you Sakamaki Takato," Kou got up and went to the counter to order some sweets for Akihito and him.

"Honestly man, why here?" Akihito asked after waving his hand to Kou when he asked him if he wanted some tea or coffee.

"The crowd here is _good_ , less suspicious." The cake house where they met was inside a shopping mall and true to the latter's words, the crowd was indeed good. There's a lot of customers going in and out and they were not out of place. The three of them looked like some college boys meeting for a project not because they looked like one but with the youth they had. Totally blending with the others.

The three met when they were still kids and since then they've sticked together. Akihito met Takato first. He was an alpha, nearly good at everything but suck in romance and shit. Kou was a beta, fun to be with. Loved to goof around making him the source of lame jokes they never wanted to hear. There were also times it was Kou who helped him when he went into _heats_. He was the only omega after all in their area and Kou being the beta was perfect. He couldn't be affected by the pheromones that Akihito would release when goes into _heat_. Takato on the other hand was the one keeping other alphas from knowing or attacking Akihito when he became vulnerable.

They were the infamous perfect trio looking for each others back.

"So, what's the plan?" Akihito asked for the nth time.

"Knowing that your parents are here, your grandfather wants you to go back." It was Takato who answered Akihito's question.

"Why? Gramps knows where I am staying at the moment and he was even relieved when he found out that the Asamis finally stepped in 'back' into my life."

"Not happy about it though," Kou commented while trying to figure out where he's gonna take a bite on his cake.

"That's beside the point," The arguement was from Akihito. "Happiness is not our priority at the moment. I thought we all knew that?"

"But do you think they can _protect_ you when they don't know _anything_ about you?" The alpha debated. "Knowing you, you'll never tell them anything which they needed to know and I bet your real father is pissed off about last night. Asami Ryuujin might have his men around the premises alongside with your brother's but they both don't know where to look. If I didn't ask HJ to look out for you and the girls, who knows what could've happened. Even if it's you Akihito, if anything happened _again_ to Kishi and Katta, best friend or not, I'll kill you."

"Same goes for you, Takato." Akihito was cold but he knew where Takato was coming from. "If you failed to protect them, best friend or not, I'll kill you."

The tension between the omega and the alpha didn't go unnoticed that it attracted some people nearby, luckily for them Kou broke it.

"Milk tea with a lot pearls, guys? My treat." The beta offered as he look sideways. He was in the middle afterall.

"Matcha Milk Tea for me." Akihito was the first one to answer.

"Earl Grey Milk Tea." The alpha said afterwards, also retreating his aura that got spread all of a sudden.

"Chill guys, no ones gonna touch those girls anymore. Trust me." That had calmed the other two as Kou assured them. The beta might have looked he was the weakest among the three but when it comes to connection, he was better with what Akihito, a dealer, have.

"I won't apologize though,"

"Don't worry, Takato. There's nothing for you to apologize anyway." Akihito then smiled and continued to dig in on his cake. Takato also then went back into his as if  there was no threats earlier between them.

When Kou came back with their refreshers, the thoughts that came to him was added into their plan. "Takato, tell Gramps to let Akihito stay with the Asami for awhile. Convince him."

"As if that's easy,"

"It is. Just use your charm dude even if you don't have them." Kou shifted his attention to Akihito. "And you man, use them to your advantage. I know your father will be 'delighted' if he found out about your mother and what's she's been doing to you," The disbelief came across the omega's face making Kou frown. "What? Just tip them something like that. Sunny is still in the area and you can make her spread rumors, she's an expert in that anyway. With that you can control what the Asamis can find out about you."

"Again my friend, as if that's easy."

Kou facepalmed at the reactions he got.

"Do you think our previous plans could still work? Akihito's group has been below the radar, using them may or may not make it. We have a lot of players now in this game and I don't think Akihito would love to bring harm to his own group, right Akihito?"

"But we can still use them as distraction though," Takato was still adamant about it.

"They will taking the hit then--"

"Fine," The omega agreed cutting the beta.

"To?" Confused but the excited Kou asked.

"I'll ask Sunny to make them."

"Good."

Takato frowned.

"Keep the group out of this mess. They may be thugs but they are not bad...bad." The omega dealer reasoned out.

"Fine," It was forced but Takato agreed. "But I'll still have them in our backup plans. Let's just hope your stepfather won't get attracted towards them or else we'll be letting them go, Akihito."

"I'll make sure he will never hear them as you've said they've been keeping it low. The last transaction we had was enough for them to keep it at bay anyway so I don't think they will make a move without my knowledge and HJ's permission. Might as well declare that we are disbanded...temporarily."

Kou almost choked on his drink upon hearing what Akihito just said. "Disbanded? You sounded like Bruce there, Aki-chan. 'Disbanded? Like the Beatles?'"

"Shut up Kou! Or I'll snap your neck!" It was too late before Akihito realized what just he had shouted out.

Takato and Kou then burst out laughing making the Omega red.

"I hate you guys. Really." He ducked his head real low hiding his face from the goofy duo, and the rest of the people in the cafe, who won't stop laughing at him.

"We love you too, Aki-chan."

It was two hours before six in the evening when the three friends decided to part ways. It was as if a burden was lifted up on his shoulder when he waved back at his friends before he went inside the cab. It was not everyday he would feel safe despite living with his father, uncle and brother. He could only feel that when he's with his friends. He laughed at a memory where he remembered his grandfather, mother side of course, admitted that he was somewhat jealous of Takato and Kou because it was them he would turn first whenever he had problems. Akihito reminisced how he pampered his grandfather when he went sulking for days.

_"The golden days."_

He never had a good relationship with his mother especially when he got to live with her on the same roof together with his stepfather. God knew very well how he suffered because of them. Yet, despite of how bad it was, it was different with his grandparents. His grandfather took care of him when his parents failed at it miserably. Being an omega was never an issue with him even though he was an important Alpha back at their city. Many people looked up at his grandfather but never once he  hide the fact that he has an omega grandson. He was even proud of it. Some didn't mind it because second genders didn't bother them, some accepted him because they needed his Gramps at their side, well some were very vocal at how it disgusted them. Nevertheless, his grandfather's side was a paradise for him. It was mostly brief but he treasured every minute of it. He was the one who only stayed at his side when he had an accident, a car went out of control and hit him. He was six at that time.

They were very close that's why his Grandfather was heartbroken when he decided to move out. He was totally against it however he also knew that he needed it to be done. Akihito needed to disappear, or to escape as Takato's words, from his parents or else he would never last for another day.

His parents loved to give him pain and would be very pleased if he would die instead.  That was the kind of parents he got and lived with until he was wrecked beyond repair. And now that they were back, slowly making their way into his life again, it was for sure that his life was once again to be damaged.

\---

It was night when Akihito reached the Estate, making detours here and there. He was very occupied about the things they had talked about that he didn't notice the change in the atmosphere when he stepped it. Heavy scent of alphas lingered all over the place yet it didn't get the attention of the omega.

However at the living area, where a group of people were having an after dinner tea suddenly stopped their discussion as they laid their eyes to the pale blond who didn't bother looking up from the phone he was holding with his left hand. Akihito only realized what was happening when his surrounding got silenced all of a sudden.

When he finally gave the attention the situation needed, he immediately recognized the person who was sitting at his father's right side. Although he wondered how, why and what and he vocalized it enough.

"What the fuck?!?" It was loud nearly a shout.

His father couldn't believe what his son just did that it was shown on his face but Akihito didn't notice it since he was staring at guest.

"Yeo?!" The pale blond once again called out, this time towards the Korean. "What the fuck are you doing here?!?"

Ryuujin, Rui, Sato and Mariya shared the same expression. Bet no one could tell if it was for the foul mouth Akihito had or the fact that the omega knew the Prime Alpha nonetheless calling him with his first name.

"Oh, so you're the _Akihito_ Ryuujin is talking about. Talk about surprise." The stern looking Korean Prime Alpha said.

_"The hell I am!"_

"You know each other?" The question that was supposed to come from the oldest Asami came from the youngest instead. "Really? Does every Prime Alpha across the globe knows each other?" Akihito came patting Yeo on his shoulder as a greeting. Might looked disrespectful but they were close enough to do that.

"How?" Ryuujin finally found his voice.

"Seriously?" Mariya did too. Although what she's been worrying about was the fact that she was just dissing the omega earlier before the man came. Also feeling bad she  lost her chance, forever, to badmouth her rival in front of the Korean man.

Funny enough, when they thought they could no longer get suprise, Akihito threw himself into Yeo, side hugging him, burying his face into the man's neck. Sniffing the scent he was familiar with. _"I've missed this!"_

"Akihito!" Rui was the last one this time to voice his concerns. "You shouldn't-" He was about to warn the youngest one but he stopped when Yeo waved his hand indicating that it was okay.

In less than five minutes yet the series of facial expression changed drastically across the people who were present at the living area. Akihito would laugh his ass off about it if his attention was into them, but honestly they were lucky he was not or else the image he had for them would crumble into the floor.

"Why does it smell stronger than before?" Akihito finally detached himself and was now just sitting beside Yeo. _"There's something but why can't I tell?"_ He wondered himself.

"What does smell stronger?" The Korean asked confused too.

"I don't know? Your scent, I guess? Even that bitch never smelled like this."

Ryuujin gasped, totally not following anymore. _"Is he talking about her?"_

"Bitch? Are you talking about-"

"Me." A woman in strapless white dress made an entrance as if she owned the place.

"The fuck are you-"

"Doing here? Is that even a question, Akihito? Of course, I am here! Why would I not be? My father's here dimwit!" The woman who exchanged a familiar conversion with Akihito slapped the latter's shoulder making him winced at the pain. "Where's my ramen!? I've been trying to 'contact' you these past few days but what I got in return? Your fucking voicemail!"

"Oh," The only word that came from Akihito. "Sorry, I'm pretty much packed I didn't bother to check."

_"Is there something I don't know? Why is she here?"_

"And you're the one who suggested Ramen!"She exclaimed once again.

"You still remember that phone call?" Akihito asked when it came to him why she's been talking about Ramen. It was true, he was the one who asked her if she wanted some when she called him asking his whereabouts. It was the phone call he had before passing out at the Estate's gate.

Yeri. Kim Yeri, the woman who barged in into their conversation and took Akihito into their own world forgetting the others who were still present, was the Korean Prime Alpha's daughter. Even though being only a second child, a woman too, Yeri aleady made a name for herself. She mostly accompany her father on his duties as the Prime Alpha, meetings with different high profile people, appointments with people they don't want to name and such. She was only the second-in-line, not a Prime Alpha herself, but she was enough to be the face of their family.

Of course the Asamis, even Mariya, knew her very well. They had businesses together but it never came to them that the world was too small. Ryuujin was even sure Yeri knew alot about Akihito more than he would ever know. She seemed too close to him as their gestures told them very clearly.

Akihito was now leaning to Yeri the same he did with his father. The omega buried his face into the woman's neck, inhaling the soothing scent he mentioned earlier. They were being watched closely by the ones who were not used to the scene. On the other hand, Yeo was just enjoying his tea. A few slices of cake from time to time.

"By the way," It was a whisper but the others heard it as well, the place got too quiet after all. "Thanks to _Sunny_ , HJ approached Kamu to give me the vaccine. And now..." Akihito's voice started to fade but he never removed himself from the Korean woman.

"Don't worry, Akihito. I'll take it from here. Sleep, I'll stay with you."

And he did. If not with the overflowing confusion Ryuujin and Rui had, the scene would have been mesmerizing for them. Yet, instead of feeling grateful at the woman, they only felt envious towards her. They were his family but it looked like the Kims were doing a great job at doing so. Ryuujin was trying to make up and correct the mistake his family did to Akihito but the wall the omega had build kept on getting taller making it impossible to even start.

They kept on losing him as they witness and realized how Akihito had lived throughout those years they were absent from his life.

Yeri made sure the pale blond was deeply sleeping before she pulled them out from their own thoughts.

"No question will be answered if you're wondering." She started but her approach was totally different from what she had with Akihito. "But all I say at the moment is, my father and I initially doesn't know that he was the son you've lost years ago. We only realized it when his mother came into the picture. Akihito if you noticed is not someone who would open up just because he knew you and vice versa,"

Rui nodded in agreement while the rest kept on staring.

"Why not inform you? Why not tell him too? It could have made easier for both parties, right?" She continued. _"Too bad you're not awake to see this, Akihito. This could be fun."_

"But why would we? It was not our business back then and it is not our story to tell you now that you found out." Yeri paused as she placed Akihito's head carefully on her lap.

"Prime Alpha Ryuujin," She called. "Just brace yourself for the upcoming storm you're about to face. And by the way, when I say storm, it's not the trouble that came with Akihito when you decided to take him back under your wing,"

"Then what is?"

"The storm is Akihito himself, Prime Alpha. He's much more than the Omega he is and be careful because when you found out the answers you're looking for, you'll be scared or rather regret it that you've chosen to bring him back.

You should't have introduced yourself to him.

You shouldn't have made him the Asami he was supposed to be.

You could have just killed him when you found him, Prime Alpha.

You, atleast, owe him that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you're all doing fine. XOXO!


End file.
